The Hidden City
by The Lady Reaper of the Shadows
Summary: Well then here we go. Hope you guys are enjoying reading this. AU, Harry comes to his powers and the upcoming war is scaled into new heights. All your favorite characters back for another year at Hogwarts. Various ships, may be some slash later on
1. Prologue A Little History

The Hidden City  
  
Prologue - A Little History.  
  
Shadow Wielder  
  
'I stood upon the swaying deck of the warship, looking back to the cliff top that held my only love, the Death Bringer. And as my silent tears coursed down my cheeks I sent my love and prayers along our link, the thin thread of silver that joined us, and would join us as I fought my wars and she battled hers. I turned as she did, she seeking the shadows of the mountain and I the tight confines of my cabin. I knew we would not meet again in this life until the time came for us to pass on our curses. I listened to the whispers of the wind, to the words she told me on how to carry out my mission.'  
  
The Black haired man put down his book, passed down through the generations and placed it on top of the battle robes laid in the box. He undid the chain that bore the symbol that never left the Shadow Wielder until the time of the passing came. He laid it on top of the book, knowing that silently even now as he sat there, finger pressed to its cover it would be updating, filling in the void that would belong to him. The pages devoted to his time as Shadow Wielder. He closed the lid of the box, letting his fingers brush over both lids, his full, her's empty. He stood and approached the cot picking up the baby from its grasp and placing his right palm to his. The baby giggled as the etching glowed into being, the golden black light that would soon be entwined with silver fire. The baby was laid in the cot and the man left the room, waiting for the Death Bringer to complete her final task.  
  
Death Bringer  
  
'As I stood upon the cliff top, the rain that hid the sun of the night, la luna, mingled with the tears running down my face as I watched the dwindling sails that carried my love, the Shadow Wielder, to war. The dark shadow of the mountain peak hid me from those who would seek my death. And as I turned from my lonely vigil the wind cried out my name. "Zara." it's ghostly whisper caused me to stop and listen to what she had to say. "Death must walk the streets tonight. Death must seek for those who die." I sighed and donned the night cloak that went with my name. For I am the Death Bringer of my time and age and when night comes I stalk the streets and will do till the time of my death comes closer and I pass on my burden to the next to carry it.'  
  
The red haired woman sighed as she put down the book, passed down from generation to generation and glanced at the night cloak that was folded neatly in the box in front of her. She sighed again, quietly placing the book on top of the folded cloak and looked at the necklace she wore, that too was placed in the box. She then closed the box and put it in the trunk, empty apart from an identical yet different box. Her fingers brushed the closed lids and she sighed again. Wanting to pass on her burden and yet unwilling to. The wind whispered her name, just as it had to her ancestress millennia before her, she turned her head slightly to catch its words. "You must pass on your burden now, tonight is the night you die." She spoke silently to the wind, willing for the one to change. "Doubly cursed though he is he must still become the Shadow Wielder and Death Bringer. He is not the One and never shall be though terrible pain and horror will he come across and cause. No more may I tell you but you must honour your duty, as shall he when the time comes. Know this however, he shall be the last to bear these curses, as he was the first." The woman sent her silent thanks to the wind and the greater elements to their controller. She approached the cot within in the room and lifted her son from its embrace. A tear fell from her eye and down her cheek as she touched his right palm with hers. The baby giggled as the silver fire entwined with the gold and black light to form the mark that would grace the baby's palm, hidden, until his day came. And so she carried him into the room where her love, the Shadow Wielder, waited for her and his son.  
  
He turned the baby's palm and saw the entwined marks, joined together as they had been so often. They stood in an embrace and neither noticed at the slight glow around the mark as the baby dried their silent tears. They broken apart as their demise approached allowing each other once last glimpse of the future of the world, one last kiss in their mortal life, and separated. Waiting to embrace the cold and chilling death that awaited them. And as his death approached him the father cried to the night, cried his apologies to his son for presenting him with his curse. And as the mother's death approached her too, she allowed herself one last kiss upon his cheek and cried the same words to the night. And as their bodies laid there cold and still, the house in ruins around them a baby's cry filled the air. And on their way to grace the heavens they whispered their last words that echoed on the breeze, their final words until the time they would meet again. "Goodbye beloved son, watch and learn in years to come, we'll help you when the time comes." And as the whispered words did fade the sun rose in the sky, lighting the rosy pink and golden clouds that hid more than they revealed.  
  
A.N. hope you enjoyed this little taster of what is to come. Part one should be up soon and I can't wait to hear what you thought of this tiny prologue when you click that little button at the bottom left of this page. You know, the one marked go next to the box that says Submit Review.  
  
Ciao  
  
Sugar Quill 


	2. Part 1 And So it Begins

The Hidden City  
  
A.N. Telepathy or mind speech is shown by "" "" , the Owl tongue is shown by # # , not to be confused with telepathy. Phoenix tongue is shown by and Parseltongue by . Link speech is represented by - - this is when two or more people are linked and they can send messages down the link. The words appear like writing in their mind. Hope it's not too confusing, but if it is do mention it in your review! Two stars represent the beginning and ending of dreams. And one star the beginning and ending of a letter or letters. This was just general info, everything else is at the end.  
  
Part 1 – And So It Begins

"Both of us." 

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."  
  
"On three right? One-two-three-"  
  
"Wands out do you reckon?" "Yeah."  
  
"Kill the spare." "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Kill the spare." "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry turned towards the spread-eagled figure that was Cedric Diggory. It sat up, startled, and looked at Harry.  
  
"You...you killed me!"

"No, no I didn't..."

"You killed me, you bastard! This was because I asked Cho to the dance wasn't it? You killed me because of that!"

"No. Cedric I didn't I would never..."

"You were the one who told me to take it with you. You knew all along didn't you? That this would happen. You're a murderer Harry Potter. You're a murderer!"  
  
The dream fast-forwarded to the Priori Incantatem sequence. The ghostly hand flew out followed by Cedric. "You killed me. Killed me Harry." The old man flew out. "You're a failure boy. You should have defeated him properly first time around boy. Should have done it in one go. Look what your failure's done. It killed me."

The voice echoed as Bertha Jorkins emerged. "He tortured me, killed me for information. Information that would give him you. You. You don't deserve our respect. Murderer."

"I'm not a murderer!" Harry shrieked as his father emerged.

"I died for your mother and look what you did, you killed her so you could live. My son. I am ashamed that you're my flesh and blood. I would never call you my son!"

"I didn't do it." Harry choked out the words sinking to his knees.

"I died for you!" screamed Lily Potter as she, in turn, came out of the wand. "I died to save you and look at what you've become! A murderer, you're no better than Voldemort. You scum!" she spat at him and Voldemort's eyes glittered maliciously as the taunts filled Harry's ears.

"Murderer!"

"You don't deserve our respect!"

"You killed me. Killed me because I asked Cho to the dance."

"You're a failure."

"You told me to take the cup with you. You knew about this all along didn't you?" Other bodies appeared Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus.

"Are you going to kill us Harry? Kill us like you killed Cedric?" Hermione and Ron ghosted around Harry pointing to Cedric's body lying in the distance.

"Like you killed Lily and James?" Sirius and Remus joined in, taunting him.

"You killed your parents. Your parents! Why Harry? Why did you do this to me? I loved James like a brother. Lily was like a sister to me. Why?" Sirius sobbed and cried, as Dumbledore appeared, angry and powerful, towering above Harry.

"The decision of the Wizengamot is this, you have been found guilty of the murders of Lily and James Potter, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory, the innocent Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley and their sons, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley and their daughter Ginny Weasley as well as Hermione Granger. I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban where you can rot with the knowledge that your actions have resulted in these deaths and many others. Namely the deaths of two thousand muggles." Harry shook his head.

"I...I didn't..."

"SILENCE! You killed us. It is our right to demand your incarceration in Azkaban. You shall rot for your actions." A roar of voices filled the air.

"Why won't mummy move, is she sleeping?"

"You killed us like you killed Cedric."

"You told me to take the cup with you, you planned all this didn't you? You knew, all along you knew."

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'm just a boy. Just a boy." Harry sobbed to himself and fell to the ground. His scar flared and burned as Voldemort lifted his face.

"Join me Harry. We could be brothers, we're so alike. Join me and we shall rule this puny world. You're not appreciated, nobody likes you and nobody loves you. But come, come to me, I shall be your family. Father and son. Yes you could be my son Harry and we'll be together. Take my hand Harry, we'll be family."  
  
Harry half outstretched his hand. But something inside stood up and refused. " 'Don't do it Harry, it's not real. You're better than Voldemort. You must refuse. Think of Ron and Hermione. They're your friends. And the Weasley's and Sirius, Remus they're your family, they love you. Voldemort spins lies and falsehood like a spider in its web.' "

'But it's true, I am like Voldemort, we share blood, powers. And I, I killed Cedric. I have so much blood on my hands.' Silent tears ran down Harry's face. 'I'm just a boy and I have to be able to do everything and be everything that I'm not.'

" 'But you are special Harry. You were chosen to suffer this Fate and sometimes Fate deals a nasty hand. You have to play with that hand Harry.' "

'But I don't want it. I don't want to be special I just wanted to be normal, lead a normal life, and be a normal person.'

" 'You can't Harry. It is your destiny to be different. And one way or another it will happen. You can choose darkness now and go against everything your parents lived, fought and died for. Or you can walk away, walk away and fight for good, for light and know that all battles come to an end and only one will triumph. All that rests on your decision now and once again later on. With just one gesture you will be the downfall of all you hold dear, or you will be the downfall of the cause of the pain and suffering in the world. It is your choice and only you can make it.' "

"Harry?" Voldemort spoke again and Harry looked up into his eyes and jumped back as he saw through them to Voldemort's soul, if you could call it a soul.

"No. I will never join you for you are the embodiment of evil and could never express love or care. And you could certainly never be a father to me. Hiding as you do behind your thick minded servants." Harry spat into his face and smiled as Voldemort started to turn purple.

"You insolent brat." He hissed. "This decision you made today shall be your downfall and you shall be mine. You may be protected physically but your mind is mine to work on. And I shall make it so that you never sleep peacefully again. And your friends will suffer forever for your foolishness. You can run but no one can hide from Lord Voldemort." His evil laughter filled the graveyard and echoed their long after he had disappeared. The scene changed no longer the graveyard that filled Harry's nightmares but a green meadow with rolling hills in the far distance. Tranquillity filled Harry as he looked around the beautiful meadow.  
  
"Harry." Harry turned around. In front of him stood Cedric.

"Where are we?"

"These are the spirit plains, not many people ever visit here. Very few ever have a need to visit here while they're alive." Harry looked at Cedric, comparing him to the Cedric who appeared in his nightmares about the third task. "I do not blame you Harry," said Cedric softly.

"You...you don't?" Cedric shook his head, and Harry sank to the ground. "Then why...?"

"That was Voldemort changing your memories to benefit his gain. He's able to because you believe you're guilty. You're not. Voldemort's the problem, he always has and always will be until he is destroyed." Said Cedric sitting beside him. "I've spoken to Cho you know. She doesn't blame you either." Harry shook his head.

"But if I hadn't told you to..." Harry choked on the words and shook his head.

"What did you learn tonight Harry?"

"That I am exactly what I don't want to be, and with one wrong move I'll destroy the futures of countless people."

"Do you know what I learned when I died?" Harry shook his head. "That the right path isn't the easiest one to follow. You chose the right path tonight and you will probably see much bloodshed and unimaginable horrors in the years to come, but it will end. I was born so Voldemort would kill me, and so I could help you make this decision. I determined that fate when I agreed to take the cup with you. I could have taken it by myself, or continued to refuse it. I took the hardest path at the time; not knowing it was the path that would lead me to death. The same reason can be applied for every single person on this earth, muggles, squibs and wizards alike. They have no idea of the outcome of their choices. You however chose your path knowing the consequences. And that is why you are who you are."

Cedric stood up. "I have to go, there are others who wish to talk to you. I would be gratified if you'd tell Cho the truth. She deserves to know." Harry nodded. "And would you also tell her I still love her?" Harry nodded again.

"Who wants to talk to me?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Cedric grinned mischievously. "See you around Harry." Cedric smiled and waved before he faded away.  
  
Harry stood up, looking around before he was grabbed from behind into a hug. "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you again." Harry turned round.

"Mum?" she nodded as James appeared behind her.

"I thought we agreed we'd leave together Lily." Said James mock scolding Lily. She smiled and winked at Harry and turned round and smiled sheepishly at James.

"I couldn't help it I was just so excited."

"I forgive you." Lily gave him a hug.

"Hello Harry."

"Dad?" James gave Harry a hug.

"Does Sirius' mum still yell at everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"The portrait of his mum, when we went there she was always yelling and screaming if you made a noise in the hall. Harry's face fell.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I've been living with the Dursley's for the past fourteen years." James gaped. And Lily sputtered.

"Why? We made it clear that Sirius was godfather. And if not..."

"Sirius has been in Azkaban for twelve years and only escaped two years ago. He's running from the ministry, because after you died he went after Wormtail. Wormtail shouted that Sirius had killed you, blew up a street behind him and killed twelve muggles and then transformed into a rat and ran into the sewers. Sirius was charged with killing 13 people and sentenced to Azkaban without trial. He only stayed sane because he knew he was innocent, and because he was an animagus." Harry sat and watched as his parent's faces went from white shock to red anger.

"That little bastard, I'm going to kill him." Growled James.

"No you're not." Said Lily. "Because when I get my hands on him, I swear I'm going to rip him limb from limb."

"Well for that to happen you'd have to be alive." Said Harry quietly.

"Why haven't Sirius and Remus killed him yet?"  
  
"One because he's hiding with Voldemort. And two because the only chance they had I refused to let them."

"Why?" asked James grinding his teeth.

"Because I assumed you wouldn't want two murderers for friends. Besides he owes me a wizards debt at the moment, which will probably come in very useful later on."

"Later on?"

"Oh you know, the whole I'm top on his list, Voldemort is a megalomaniac and is determined to kill me..." Harry trailed off slightly as looks of shock crossed his parent's faces.

"They never mentioned that." Said James grinding his teeth.

"Never told us you were number one on his hit list." Lily said looking at James, he nodded.

"We'll be back in a bit kid. Just, wait for us."

"Where are you...going" Harry finished the sentence just as they disappeared. He shrugged. "Oh well, now, where was I with that potions homework?" Harry dragged through his memory trying to find the last words he'd written on the assignment Snape had given them on healing potions. Harry's eyes glazed over as he mentally prepared the paper in his mind.

"Yo Harry. HARRY!" someone screamed in his ear. Harry blinked.

"Yes?"

"Where were you?" asked James from in front of him.

"Doing homework."

"Homework?"

"Yes, my potions assignment on healing potions. I was mentally preparing it." James looked at Lily.

"This is from your side of the family! I can't believe it a Marauders son doing his homework in the first week of the holidays!!"

"I think it's a good thing James."

"Yes and what else was I supposed to do while you two were off yelling at whoever you were yelling at. In fact is there a reason you called me here? Because if the Dursleys can't wake me up in the morning they'll..." Harry clapped his hand over his mouth.

"They'll do what Harry?" asked James.

"Oh nothing, just make me cook breakfast, it's my turn tomorrow morning you see..." Harry trailed off slightly as he saw he was standing behind his parents.

"Hello Harry."

"I take it this is about the whole me refusing to join Voldemort thingy..." Harry waited till one of them nodded. "Good, then can we get to the point of this meeting?"

"That'll be you showing through there Godric. You always were impatient and annoying."

"Hush you." This came from Helga Hufflepuff who was doing a perfect angry Mrs Weasley as she glared at Salazar.

"Well it's true."

"Did you ever consider that you are just as annoying Salazar?" Helga started tapping her foot. "Well?"

"I know this must be pretty regular for you lot, but would you care explaining to me how I fit into all of this?"

"Oh look Godric, he's dense like you too."

"Salazar, stop it this instant. I thought you'd made up your mind to grow up?" she turned to Gryffindor. "At least you've learned not to rise to his baiting."  
  
Harry turned to his parents as the four founders started bickering amongst themselves. "Who was it you went and yelled at earlier?" James muttered something incomprehensible. "Pardon?"

"Merlin."

"Why?"

"Did someone call my name?"

"That would have been him, who was just about to tell me why they disappeared half an hour ago to yell at you. I don't suppose you'd like to explain this to me?" asked Harry gesturing to the bickering founders where Ravenclaw had interposed herself between Slytherin and Gryffindor while Hufflepuff screamed at them like a harpy.

"Deere me, why does this always happen?" Merlin turned to Harry. "Who do they remind you of?" Harry shook his head.

"My Godfather Sirius and Professor Snape, they're always fighting. Lady Rowena would be Remus, the peacemaker, and Lady Helga would be Professor McGonagall telling them that they're worse than the student body."

"You're perfectly right my boy, perfectly right." Merlin looked over to the left where a table and some chairs had just appeared. "Now, how about we sit down and start talking while they finish they're little scrap. Now who do you think will come over first?"

"Lady Rowena and then Lady Helga and those two will either knock each other out or Lady Helga will end up stunning them and tying them to chairs as far away from each other as possible."  
  
Merlin grinned at Harry. "Always knew he was a smart one Lily." He said as he turned to look at the two adults standing behind Harry.

"Well, this is bound to take a while." Said Rowena as she flopped gracefully onto the chair next to Harry. (A.N. Can you do that? Flop gracefully I mean?) "How are you dear?"

"Amused that grown men could act like squabbling four year olds."

"You weren't surprised?" Harry shook his head.

"Two adults I know act like that every time they see each other."

"Who?" asked James as he bent over the back of the chair.

"Sirius and Snape."

"They're still at it then?" Harry nodded,

"Dumbledore asked them to call a truce, they touched hands for about five seconds before moving to stand at opposite sides of the room. And I think both of them wiped their hands on their robes afterwards." Harry grinned and turned to his mum. "Where they like that at school?" She smiled and nodded.

"All the time. You would not believe the things they did to each other. Severus is a good man, you just have to get beneath that extremely frosty surface of his." James mumbled something next to her. "I'm well aware that you didn't like my friendship with him James. Just the same as I never really liked Peter after fifth year." She arched an eyebrow. "And at least I had a reason for not liking him. If you'd trusted my instincts this would never had happened." She gestured around her.

"Yes well. Fate does sometimes help along these decisions sometimes." Said Merlin, his eyes twinkling.

'In fact when he does that,' Harry thought to himself, 'he reminds me of Dumbledore.'  
  
"Does what dear?" Harry looked at Lady Helga as she sat opposite him.

"Does the eye twinkling thing." Helga looked at Merlin.

"Oh that, I agree entirely." She smiled at Harry who smiled back at her.

"I see you decided to let them scrap it out?" she nodded.

"I'm not physically strong enough to restrain them and I left my wand in my room." Harry nodded.

"Why didn't you use your telekinesis?" Helga blinked.

"You know, I'd forgotten all about that. Thank you dear." She looked at the fighting Godric and Salazar and they suddenly couldn't move. Helga wafted them over to where they were sitting and place them into two chairs. "Now how to keep them there." Harry flicked a hand at the two prone figures and ropes appeared.

"Now that that's sorted shall we get down to business?" asked Merlin cheerfully.

"How in hell did he do that?" asked Salazar glaring at Harry.

"It's my mind, I can do what I want."

"Well only in the spirit realm with some limitations." Said Merlin. "Now then. Who wants to begin?"

"Personally I think you should let Godric begin, he gets so impatient." Salazar twitched to the left as if something had poked him hard in the ribs. "Stop it that hurt!" he said glaring at Merlin.

"Not me." He said raising his hands defensively. Harry shook his head and looked at Rowena.

"What?" she asked as Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at her astonished. "Just because I didn't fight like you two did when we were alive didn't mean I could never hold my own."

"In fact Rowena could wipe the floor with you." Said Helga smugly. Harry shook his head.

"Before all out war breaks out can we get this done please. Whatever this is?"  
  
"Ah yes the reason we've called you here. Well that would be because..." Merlin was cut short as Helga asked Harry a question.

"Sorry to interrupt Merlin, how did you know that I was a telekinetic and that Rowena was the one to poke Salazar in the ribs?"

"I saw it."

"Saw it?"

"Yes. Just here." Harry gestured to the right side of the back of her head. "In your aura there is a red/gold smudge. That's where your telekinetic powers stem from. And is where you control them. The gold means you're a telepath and the red means a telekinetic."

"And Rowena's poking me in the ribs?"

"I saw that too and felt it." Harry looked slightly surprised. "It was like a thin tendril shooting from Lady Rowena's hand and contacting Lord Salazar. It felt like a tingling." Harry looked at the startled faces around him and then groaned, banging his head on the table. Rowena grabbed him.

"Whatever's the matter?"

"Something else now, that makes me different, more powerful. Why won't it just go away?" a tear ran down his face as he buried his face in his hands. Rowena touched his shoulder and jerked away suddenly horror-taking hold of her face.

"What is it Rowena?" asked Helga, staring in shock at Rowena's expression.

"It's horrible." She whispered her voice hoarse. "The pain and the anguish he's suffered." She shook her head and held out her hand. Helga took it and gasping slightly.

"That's what you saw?" she asked quietly. Rowena nodded. "The poor child. To suffer that and still be sane and willing to fight..." she shook slightly. The ropes binding Slytherin and Gryffindor fell. They looked at one another and then Gryffindor reached out to Rowena. She threw her arms round his neck and started to sob slightly. He put his arms around her stroking the back of her neck.

"Hush love. It'll be okay." He pulled her into his arms and sat on her chair with her across his lap, stroking her hair. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.  
  
She and Godric turned to look at Harry who Lily had gathered in her arms with James next to her. The sight brought renewed tears to her eyes for this boy would never know the parents who stood beside him, unseen by all. She looked across at Helga who Salazar was doing his best to comfort.

She smiled slightly and whispered something in Godric's ear. He smiled too and whispered back. Their eyes twinkled mischievously but they managed to keep a straight face when Salazar looked at the curiously. Harry pulled himself up and sat between his parents, one on either side, as he looked Merlin in the eye.

"She misses you, you know that, even if you think it not true." Merlin's eyes widened slightly. "You mean a lot to her Lord Phoenix."

"I bear not that title anymore. It is yours to bear. How do you know she misses me?"

"She told me in a dream, I've only just remembered her message. Her time grows thin. She can only wait so long for you to teach me. So the elves will come to find me and finish my training."

"We'd best get started."

"You know she will join you. So the quicker you begin, the quicker you finish." Harry smiled slightly at Merlin and turned to look at Rowena and Godric. He winked. "I know what you plan. If you don't shield your thoughts Helga will get wind."

"How do we shield?"

"Like this." as Harry passed on the knowledge to Rowena and Godric their eyes glazed over slightly. He turned to Merlin and nodded slightly.

"Lord Phoenix it is time for you to come to your inheritance. Just this night you passed your final test. How do you swear?"

"I swear to defend all good and defeat all evil. To this I bind my life and shall honour this vow eternally." Merlin nodded.

"So be it." A swift golden light swept the room and phoenix song filled the air.  
  
"My gift to you Lord Phoenix, the Magus powers. May you bear your powers well and not forsake your purpose." Merlin laid his hand on his forehead and for a brief moment the symbol of the Mage Lord glowed into being. The Four Founders stood in a semi circle in front of Harry.

"Our powers you already have and have only just begun to receive." Said Rowena. "Our marks we will give you to awaken the rest of your powers and so Hogwarts will recognise you and lead you to our stored memories and belongings that we left under her guard." Harry nodded and held out his left hand.

The founders left hands joint at the fingertips over his outstretched palm so that they made a circle. A glow spread down each of their arms to their hands. Each one the colour of their Hogwarts house, Slytherin's green and silver, Hufflepuff's yellow and black, Ravenclaw's blue and bronze and Gryffindor's red and gold. The colours formed a circle inside the tips of the founders' hands and as the colours spread down touching Harry's palm the house animals appeared centred around a gold phoenix with silver wing tips and with the tips of its tail scarlet. The badger, snake, eagle and lion were all joined with the phoenix by their house colours, which formed a circle of multicoloured flame around it.

Harry looked at the marking and smiled. He touched his hands together palm to palm and then brought his hands up to meet his forehead where the Mage Lord symbol resided.  
  
Harry nodded his head, almost to himself, as he brought his hands down to his side. "What were you doing Harry?" asked James.

"Checking they wouldn't interfere with each other." Everyone bar Lily and James looked confused. The Mage Lord symbol glowed into being and Harry turned his hands over so that his most recent symbol showed as well as the intertwined Shadow Wielder and Death Bringer symbols. Helga looked sharply at Merlin.

"He bears the marks of the Shadow Wielder and Death Bringer and you did not tell us?" Merlin looked slightly shocked.

"I ... I didn't know..." Rowena drew in a sharp breath.

' "He shall be the last to bear these curses, as he was the first." ' Lily said quietly.

"What?"

"She told me on the eve of my death before I passed on my powers, he will be the last to bear them as he was the first. The first bore both the marks but could not bear to pass both of them on to the same person so passed them onto two different people, a man and a woman. They would continue to pass them on until the symbols were united in love and produced a child, a son, in a time of great need. Then they would be told to pass both marks to their son otherwise the world would be destroyed. We were told to pass them on to Harry that night."  
  
"And who was the first?" asked Rowena, looking first to James and than to Lily.

"We don't know. No one ever knew, not even those he passed the marks onto knew." Said James.

"So who is this she?" Salazar looked at them expectantly.

"She is the ruling force that governs the Earth and always has. She is ageless and will remain forever." Said Harry.

"How did you know that?" Harry shrugged.

"I just did. I've always known it."

"I think we'll have to think about how we're going to train you." Said Merlin. Harry nodded.

"You'll probably notice increase in speed, stamina, fighting and magical abilities." Said Godric.

"You're making the transition from what you are to what you will be, you magic will change you in many ways so you and it fit together better and so that the change to Phoenix Lord will not be so dangerous to those around you." Said Merlin.

"Your old body would not have been able to contain all your magical energy so it changes you." Harry nodded and looked at Salazar as he continued.

"Don't be too alarmed when new abilities show themselves. They'll be on automatic pilot until you can be taught how to use them properly." Harry nodded again and hugged his parent's goodbye.

"Be careful Harry." They said together.

"I will. See ya." He said waving as the spirit realm dissolved around him.

Harry sat up abruptly in bed and touched his scar lightly. Once again it was burning, a dull ache that made is head throb. He winced slightly as a knife of pain shot through it. "Moldievort's angry tonight." Harry grinned and then his face softened into sadness. He glanced down at his hands, the marks stood out against his pale skin, he closed his eyes and concentrated, the marks faded softly and disappeared beneath his skin. In plain sight, but hidden if you didn't know they were there.

Harry brushed his right palm and got a flash of his parents, and a trunk with two boxes in. he shook his head slightly and glanced at the clock. Four am. "I won't be getting back to sleep tonight." He muttered. 'I might as well go for a run.' Harry clambered out of bed and pulled on a too big t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. He smiled again.

'I think I'll go shopping today.' He pulled on his trainers and dug his lock picking tools out of his pocket. 'I must remember to thank Fred and George for these.' He quietly unlocked his door and pushed it shut behind him. On the way downstairs he avoided the sixth and seven steps, which creaked, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, unlocked the front door and locked it behind him. Harry set off a fast pace, determined to test what Godric had told him. He entered the town centre and kept up a running mental commentary as he passed the shops. 'No, no no no, yes, yes and no.' he nodded to himself, drained the water bottle and made a note to himself which shops he wanted to visit before heading back to the Dursleys.

As Harry locked himself in his room again he caught sight of the clock and nearly fell over in shock. It now read six o'clock! 'I can't believe I was out jogging for two hours!' Harry sat at his desk and opened the window before starting to write out his potions essay.  
  
"BOY! Get out of bed and downstairs." Shouted uncle Vernon as he unlocked Harry's door and stomped downstairs. Harry sighed and put his finished essay away before walking down the stairs, only to get squished by Dudley as he stampeded past on his way to breakfast. Now the size and weight of an adolescent whale he was just starting to develop muscles. Harry walked into the kitchen to have a frying pan shoved into his stomach.

"Cook the breakfast boy." Said Vernon. Harry muttered something under his breath as Dudley heaved himself into a chair, which promptly creaked and then collapsed underneath him. Dudley thudded to the floor, leg twisting underneath him and there was an audible crack. Dudley screamed and then whimpered in pain.

"Daddy that freak did it, he made the chair brake! I saw him whisper something." Vernon whipped round and started screaming at Harry.

"WE GAVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD!! WE SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU OUT LONG AGO WITH YOUR FREAKISH POWERS!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO DUDLEY!!" Vernon's fist came flying through the air and connected with Harry's chest who went stumbling backwards into the stove. He felt for any broken ribs that a blow from Vernon would normally give him. He grinned inwardly when he realised that nothing was broken and his magic had already started changing his body, making it stronger, more versatile. Vernon grabbed a pot of boiling water that was simmering on the stove and threw it towards Harry.

Harry whacked the pot out of the window with the saucepan and turned to Vernon again. Vernon had heaved Dudley to a standing position and positioned himself in front of Dudley's bulk.

"N...now you hear me boy. I'm g...going to take Dudley to the h...hospital. Your aunts not feeling well so don't d...disturb her. And if I find anything missing when I get back." He paused, riding his sudden wave of confidence. "Y...you'll regret ever being born by those worthless parents of yours." Vernon hurriedly dragged Dudley down the hall.  
  
"And mend that window." He shouted before slamming the front door. Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He opened the back door and seeing an old football of Dudley's he kicked it as hard as he could. Grunting in satisfaction when it flew over the roof of next doors house. He had a quick look around and without thinking of the consequences waved a hand at the window, which promptly mended itself. Harry picked up the saucepan and went inside again. He went upstairs and knocked on the door to Petunia and Vernon's door.

"Aunt Petunia, would you like any breakfast?" there was no answer. He knocked harder and then opened the door. "What would you like for..." he stopped when he saw her face. "What did he do to you?" he asked quietly looking at her face.

"N...nothing. I...I walked into a door."

"You obviously did it more than once then." He said as he took a step forward. She shrank towards the wall. He held his hands out passively, projecting reassurance. "I won't hurt you, I just want to help."

"Why would you want to help me? After all these years..."

"I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of Vernon's fist. Let me have a look." She took a hesitant step forward, into the light shining in from the chink in the curtains. Harry drew in a breath. "How long has this been going on?"

"N...not long." Harry looked at the bruising on Petunia's face. "Where else?" he asked looking at the wrist she was cradling in her arms.

"T...that's j...just b...broken." She said, whimpering slightly when Harry had a look at it.  
  
""Lady Helga?"

"Harry? How are you talking to me?"

"Through our link. I know what you and Lady Rowena saw, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to my mother and father."

"They should know."

"I will tell them when it is time. Only then. You may tell Lady Rowena how if you wish. Is there anything I can do about this."" he projected a picture of his aunt in his head.

""How did this happen?" she asked sharply.

"My uncle. Is there anything?"

"I can show you what to do. You possess the knowledge, you just don't know how to use it yet."" he felt her reach out, streaming him a series of pictures. He felt her manipulating his magic. Showing him what he had to do. ""There. Next time you can do it. And if you don't tell your parents I will."

"Yes Lady Helga."

"Drop the Lady Harry. We're going to be working closely in the next few months or so while we're getting you ready."

"Yes Helga."

"Good boy. I'll see you soon.""

"Is there anything else?" Petunia mumbled slightly. "I didn't hear you."

"J...just m...my foot." Harry looked at her feet sharply to see one misshapen and bruised.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling down.

"I...it doesn't m...matter." She said. Harry looked up at her.

"What did he do?" She shook her head. "W...wasn't him."

"Who?" she shook her head again and Harry sighed. "Don't tell me then. I'll just have a look..." he touched the foot lightly, noticing his aunt's wince as his finger came into contact with the skin. He sighed again. And then frowned.

""There's seven bones broken in the foot and the toes are dislocated."" The quiet voice of Rowena resounded in his mind.

""I take it Helga spoke to you then?"

"Yes. I must say I think it's rather foolish of you. Staying with that...that man."

"I don't have a choice at the moment. The wards here are the only things that are stopping me from being captured by Voldemort. And very soon they won't even stand against him. The official wards I mean."

"Official?"

"The ones the Ministry put up are the official wards. Voldemort'll be able to get the information out of the ministry about how to counter those, it's Dumbledore's wards that are protecting me."

"Couldn't he place the wards somewhere more pleasant for you?"

"It's the blood that keep's them so strong. The blood connection to my aunt."

"Why on earth haven't you gone to Alice?"" Lily's voice came over the link.  
  
""Who's Alice?"

"You've never met Ali? She's my youngest sister. The baby of the family really. Why didn't Albus send you to her? At least she approved of my abilities. In fact she married into a wizarding family. Who was it she married again James?"

"Wasn't it Frank. Frank Longbottom in the year below us?"

"Yes that's it Frank Longbottom. They had a son around the same time you were born Harry. What did they name him? Neville wasn't it. Do you know him Harry?"

"I know Neville, he's in my year at school. In my dorm actually. I...I don't know how to tell you this but..."" Harry bit his lip. ""Mr and Mrs Longbottom, Frank and Alice, your sister and bother in law are... insane."" There was dead silence over the link.

""W...what did you say?"

"They're at St. Mungos. Neville and his gran visit them at Christmas and so on."

"W...who did it?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."" Harry said quietly. Listening to the silence on the link he applied a numbing spell to Petunia's foot and set about popping the toes back into place and mending the broken bones.

""H...how, w...why?"

"She and her cronies wanted to know where Voldemort was. She was half mad, she tortured Mr Longbottom first and then Mrs Longbottom, she held the cruciatus curse on them until they went insane."" Harry stopped and concentrated on healing Aunt Petunia's foot. He looked up at her.

"Nearly done." He said quietly.

"Who're you talking to?" she asked quietly. Harry blinked.

"How do you know I was talking to someone?"

"I hear this annoying buzz in my head. Almost like I'm listening to something that's too far away to hear." Harry frowned, concentrating on her aura. He blinked suddenly and stared at the gold smudge that surrounded the right side of her head.

"I was talking through telepathy, it looks like you have a latent gift for it. If I just..." Harry nudged at something and shoved a thought in her direction. ""Can you hear me?"" Petunia looked astounded.

"Yes I..."

""Think it, concentrate on pushing your thoughts towards me."

"L...like this?"

"Congratulations!"

"I...I'm a freak!"

"No. You're talented.""

"So who were you talking to?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Lady Rowena and I was telling mum about something and she and dad were telling me about Alice, your sister." He said quietly. Petunia frowned.

"I haven't heard from Ali since she had the baby." She said, equally quiet.  
  
"You wouldn't have. She and her husband are insane."  
  
Petunia's face blanched and Harry dusted his hands off after finishing with her foot. "What do you mean?"

"Some of Voldemort's followers drove her insane with the cruciatus curse after doing the same thing to her husband. They were trying to find out some information about Voldemort." Harry's tone was bitter.

"Why didn't anyone tell me. My own sister..." Harry shrugged.

""Because Albus didn't know I had another sister."" Lily spoke quietly ""Alice wasn't our parents biological child. My parents adopted her when her family disowned her for being a squib. So therefore He never knew that Alice was my sister in all but birth. No one knew, except James and Petunia."

"L...Lily?"

"Petunia? How are you able to talk to me?"

"Aunt Petunia has a latent gift for telepathy, I just activated it."

"Lily, is it true. What Harry said about...Ali?"

"I don't know. I was unaware of this myself until Harry told me just now."

"It's true."" Helga rejoined the link. ""I just looked."

"I have to see her."

"You can't. Not unless someone's there to bridge the gap."" Godric had now joined the conversation.

""Harry. Can you, would you go? Please. I have to see her."

"Of course. But I've no idea how to get there. Let alone how to get in."

"It's easy. Listen."" Harry listened to his father's explanation and nodded silently.

""All right. I'll go now."

"Can I go. I ... I want to see her."

"You've changed Petunia. You feel, different. Better.""

"Having the snot kicked out of you'll do that." Harry mumbled. Petunia glanced at him.

""We'll manage. I'll call you when we get there."" Harry broke the connection and turned to his aunt.

"Ready?" she asked.

"One minute, I've got to do something about that." He said gesturing to her face. He touched a cheek and the bruises faded, cuts healing themselves and all trace of the beaten appearance disappearing. "Right. As soon as you're ready we'll leave. Holler when you're done. I'll just get changed." Petunia nodded and Harry left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Harry looked up from his letter as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in. I'll be finished in a bit." He said. The door opened and he finished scribbling a letter to Dumbledore.

"I'm ready to go."

"Me too. Just a sec. While I send this letter." He whistled to Hedwig and she flew over to the desk to the perch that was standing there for that purpose. "Can you take this to Dumbledore for me please Hedwig."

#Of course I can. And you still haven't told him of the nightmares you're having have you?#

#Hedwig?# The owl looked startled as her master's voice sounded in her tongue.

#You can talk!#

#Of course I can talk Hedwig.#

# I mean you can talk to me.# She rolled her eyes and rubbed her head affectionately against Harry's cheek. Her eyes took a stern look, reminiscant of McGonagall. #When will you tell the white one of your dreams?# Harry rolled his eyes now.

#They're nothing to do with Voldemort directly...# Hedwig looked at him intently.

#What were you told by the one that died?# Harry blinked.

#Oh all right. Give me the letter.# Hedwig extended her leg hooting in relief. Harry scribbled another few sentences onto the bottom of the letter. #Happy now?#

#I only worry. As is my right.#

#Well thank you Hedwig. I'll see you later. You might as well wait for a reply from Dumbledore.#

#Thank you Harry master, I like talking to Fawkes.#

#Would you please give Fawkes my regards?#

#Of course.# Hedwig stretched her wings and flew out of the open window. Harry reached his thoughts out to those he knew where listening.

""How am I supposed to get to St. Mungos? I can't exactly take Aunt Petunia on the knight bus"" He heard the buzz of a conference happening on the other end.

""I'll show you how to use your 'porting powers. They would have shown themselves later on anyway but you'd still have to master them. Watch."" the stream of information unlocked itself from Harry's brain, flowing through his mind.

""Now. You need an image to 'port with and your father's going to give you one."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"This is an alleyway that wizards use to portkey and apparate to. Got it?"

"Yes. I'll see you later then."

"In a sense."" Harry turned to his aunt.

"All right?" she nodded. "Lets go then." He took hold of her arm and set about teleporting to the alleyway his father had told him about.  
  
Dumbledore looked up as a hooting sound reached his ears. He looked up at the window and saw Harry's owl perched on the window ledge. He opened the window and Hedwig fluttered in to land on his desk. She held out her leg and Dumbledore untied the message. Fawkes trilled at her from his perch and she fluttered over to him perching next to him dipping her head to him in greeting. Dumbledore watched in amusement, as the two seemed to have a conversation. He shook his head as he opened Harry's letter. His face grew more and more tense as he read the letter to himself. He approached the fire and threw in some powder.

"Severus, could I have a word?"

"Of course Headmaster." Severus Snape's spinning form appeared in the fire and he emerged a minute later, shaking soot from his robes. "How can I help Albus?"

"Do you know anything about Voldemort altering Harry's dreams?" Snape looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

"He's been muttering about being able to access the dream stand for a couple of weeks." He shrugged. "I'm not really privy to much information these day's Albus." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Sirius has been tailing Wormtail quite a bit recently and believes he's found a way into one of Voldemort's hiding places. I'd like you to check it out with him if that's possible." Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'll see if I can do some digging about this dream altering. What is it he's doing to Potter exactly?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry hasn't given me any exact details. Read it for yourself." He handed over the piece of parchment and Snape frowned at it before reading.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I'm writing to ask you to start looking for somewhere for my aunt Petunia to move to. Vernon has started beating her. She says it hasn't been going on for very long but I fear for her well being if it continues much longer. Someone else is hurting her as well. She hasn't told me whom yet but she is not going to be very secure here for much longer. Coincidentally I believe she's not as muggle as she hoped. Some of my distant ancestors contacted me last night to inform me of the changes that will be happening to me, resulting in the accumulation of my powers. This was how I discovered my aunt is a latent telepath and I suspect she has other abilities that will be making themselves known soon enough. I ask that you send someone YOU trust to asses her abilities so she can be trained to use them without causing extensive magical damage to herself and those around her.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
P.S. Hedwig is making me write this. Last night and since I left Hogwarts I've been dreaming about the third task and the events that occurred in the graveyard. Except last night the dream was different. Everybody that I know was taunting me. Saying I'd failed and that I was worthless. Voldemort offered his hand to me saying that if I accepted we could rule the world. And I almost accepted before something within me stood up and showed me what was really there. I believe that Voldemort is altering my dreams, trying to turn me against the world. And I'm scared because I almost accepted. Is there some way I can fight this? Because I ... I'm scared to sleep in case I do something that could end in the collapse of the world as we know it._

Snape raised an eyebrow, looking at the blurred and blotched lines that were the last few sentences on the parchment. "I see we have a problem." He said finally, handing Dumbledore back the piece of parchment.

"I see that we have three." Said Dumbledore sighing. "Trouble always comes in threes. This is the way I see it. One, Harry's dreams are being altered by Voldemort and he has somehow gained access to the dream stand. Two, Harry's aunt may have latent magical talents. And three, Harry is coming to his powers much earlier than was predicted and has already been spoken to by his ancestors." Snape shook his head.

"And what, exactly, do you think I can do about it?"

"I hope you can teach him Occlumency." Snape spluttered.

"Are you insane?!" he turned away from Dumbledore, composing himself before speaking again. "The boy hates me and quite frankly I'm not fond of him that much either." Dumbledore smiled.

"No. You just not fond of who his father is, I see no other option." Snape shook his head slightly before looking suddenly enlightened.

"There's always..." the door burst open.

"Albus!" A very harried Minerva stormed into the office. "Harry's gone!" A look of shock crossed Dumbledore's face not something that happened very often in the real world.

"What?!"

"Exactly that. He's gone! Mrs Figg just fire called me. Her clock showed that Harry and his aunt just disappeared from Privet Drive." Dumbledore got up and threw some floo powder into his fireplace.

"Molly Weasley!" Dumbledore stuck his head into the grate and waited for the connection to establish. "Molly."

"Hello Albus. What can I do for you?"

"I know you added Harry to your clock. Could you take a look at it for me and tell me where he is?" Molly looked slightly alarmed before bustling out of the room. She came back in a second.

"It says he's at St. Mungos Albus. But what on earth is he doing there?" Albus shook his head.

"Thank you Molly. I contact you later to tell you." She nodded and Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fire.

"Well?"

"He's at St. Mungos."

"What's he doing there?"

"I don't know Minerva. Perhaps you could collect Remus and find out?" The deputy headmistress nodded and left Dumbledore's office. "Well Severus. What were you going to say?" Snape shook his head.

"I've quite forgotten. What do you think the idiot boy's done now? Hopefully blown himself up for all I care."

"Now Severus. Really. I'm sure Mr Potter has a valid reason for visiting St. Mungos." Snape muttered something under his breath. "That's quite enough." Dumbledore said sharply. Snape grimaced and left the office with his trademark billowing robes.  
  
Petunia blinked as they appeared in the alleyway. "All right?" She nodded. "Right. This way then." Harry led her out of the alley and towards a department store with a sign reading. 'Closed for Refurbishment'. Harry stepped forwards and looked at the ugly female dummy standing in the window. He walked right up to the glass before speaking. "We're here to see Alice and Frank Longbottom." Petunia gasped slightly as the dummy nodded and beckoned with its jointed finger. Harry grabbed his aunt's elbow and propelled her through the glass.

"That was different." Murmured Harry as he felt the oddest sensation of stepping through a sheet of cool water. Harry looked around the reception area and saw a floor map of the hospital. He walked over to it, wondering where the Longbottoms would be. "Irreversible Spell Damage." He said to himself. He walked back to Petunia. "This way." He said mentally calling out to his parents.

"We're here. Just about to enter the ward."

"We'll be with you in a bit them. Do you remember how to bridge the realms?"

"Rowena only told me ten minutes ago. I don't have that bad a memory you know." He rolled his eyes and entered the ward Petunia following behind him. Harry looked around the ward. Wincing as he saw Gilderoy Lockheart. He blinked when he saw Neville and his Grandmother sitting besides two beds. He looked at Petunia to see that she had tears in her eyes. Harry took her hand silently and led her over to the beds.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said quietly. Mrs Longbottom swivelled to face him. "I'm Harry Potter Mrs Longbottom. I came with my aunt to see her sister." Mrs Longbottom looked at him sharply.

"I wasn't aware Alice had a sister." Petunia nodded.

"I'm Petunia Dursley. My parents adopted Ali when her family disowned her because she was a squib." She said quietly. Silent tears running down her face at the sight of her sister lying there.

"Oh Ali." Alice Longbottom turned her head at the noise and smiled when she saw Petunia.

"Petunia." She said, standing and giving her a hug before sitting down again. Neville and his grandmother looked shocked.

"That's the first word she's said in years." She said, tears forming in her face.

""You ready Harry?"

"Yes."" Harry concentrated and formed the portal. Lily and James stepped through and Lily floated to her sister's bed. She reached out a ghostly hand to touch Alice's face and Alice turned once again to the new arrival. She smiled sadly as she looked up at Lily.

"Lily." The word was full of sadness and Lily gave her sister a smile and a peck on the cheek. She turned to Mrs Longbottom.

"Hello Agnes."

"Lily, how are you. Here?"

"We can't stay long. I only recently learned of what had happened to Ali and Frank. I had to see them. You don't mind? Petunia only learned of their fate this morning." Agnes shook her head. Lily turned to her nephew.

"Hello Neville."

"Mrs Potter." He stammered. Lily smiled.

"You can call me Aunt Lily. I am, after all, your aunt." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Frank Longbottom looked over to where James was floating next to Lily.

"James."

"Hello Frank." James extended his hand to Frank who grasped it tightly, smiling broadly. "Proud of you." He said quietly, James nodded.

"Me too." Frank pointed to Neville.

"Neville. My son. Your nephew. Proud of him too." Agnes Longbottom was crying openly now. Her tears rolling down her cheeks as her son spoke a sentence. Neville too had tears in his eyes after hearing what his dad had said about him. He turned to Agnes.

"Mum. Love you." Agnes patted his hand.

"I love you too Frank dear." Frank beamed and Harry turned round as he heard the rapidly approaching footsteps. Five doctors appeared, following a mediwitch who had obviously called them.

"What is going on here? Who are all these people?" Agnes turned round to face the doctors.

"I'm sure you recognise Lily, James and Harry Potter. My daughter in laws sister, brother in law and nephew. And this is her other sister Petunia. Who only found out this morning what had happened to Alice. I would like to know who is responsible for informing members of the family when things like this happen?" She glared at the assembled men in white coats. "NO? Well I think it's appalling. Can you think of the dreadful shock Petunia had when she was told this morning? I think not. As you can see, My Son and his Wife have responded to their presence by speaking. Frankly I think that you oafs could have been interfering with the healing process. Now clear off so my family and I may finish our visit in peace and then I will be registering a complaint with your superiors." Harry had never seen full-grown men scatter so fast.

"Well said." Said Harry.

"Thank you dear." Agnes beamed at Harry, the forbidding woman who had appeared moments before disappearing until needed again.  
  
Two more pairs of feet came rushing down the ward. Harry turned to see Remus and McGonagall coming towards them.

"Goodbye Alice. Frank. I'll see you soon." Said Lily as she and James faded from view.

"Bye Lily. Bye James." Said Alice before turning to Neville and looking at him intently. "Tell me of school Neville." She said. Neville smiled again and started talking about anything and everything to do with Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Visiting my aunt." Said Harry at the same time as Petunia said,

"Visiting my sister." McGonagall looked bewildered.

"I thought Lily was your only sister."

"My only blood sister. My mother and father adopted Ali when her own family abandoned her for being a squib." Petunia looked McGonagall in the eye haughtily. "I was slightly shocked when I only heard this morning what had happened to my sister and her husband. I haven't seen her since she gave birth to Neville here. And certainly haven't had any contact with my nephew since then. I would like someone to find out why I wasn't informed."

"I'll do my best Mrs Dursley."

"Petunia will do, if I'm right you teach Harry?" McGonagall nodded.

"Minerva McGonagall, I teach transfiguration." Petunia nodded.

"And I believe you're Remus Lupin, a friend of James' weren't you?" Remus nodded.

"Lily was my first friend at Hogwarts though." Petunia smiled.

"I take it you were once friends with Harry's godfather?" Remus nodded sadly. "Well then. Perhaps you could do something about the large black dog that has taken upon itself the duty of sitting on my front lawn." Remus looked surprised.

"How?"

"My sister and I have been catching up." She saw Remus' startled look towards Ali.

"Aunt Petunia means mum." Said Harry quietly still looking at Ali with a vaguely confused look upon his face. Remus blinked and wobbled.

"I need to sit down." Neville quickly stood and pushed his chair towards Lupin. Remus nodded his thanks and sat down. Harry walked over to his aunt and looked deeply into her eyes, he saw something trying to escape, to communicate. A tear ran down her cheek and Harry reached out a finger to brush it away. He felt a connection form between his mind and the trapped mind of his aunts.

""Aunt Ali?"

"H...Harry?"

"It's me."

"Oh thank you. You don't know what it's like. Being trapped, still seeing and hearing not being able to communicate to any of those around you!"

"I'm here. What triggered today?"

"I haven't got a clue. It felt like I spoke. Did I?"

"Yes. Not much. You just said your sisters' names and asked Neville about school. I'm sure your speech will improve."

"Can you talk to Frank too? He and I have been so proud of Neville. And unable to express anything."

"One minute. I'll try."" Harry pulled his finger away from her cheek. Feeling the connection remaining. He touched Frank's hand and felt the same sensation.

""Uncle Frank?"

"How can you do this? Who is it?"

"Harry. I was just talking to Aunt Ali. One minute. I'll try to link the two of you."

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Ali?"

"Frank! How is this possible?"

"It just is. One minute I'll try to connect mum and dad as well."" Harry concentrated on joining his parents to the link as well. ""Mum, dad?"

"Harry. What is it?"

"Lils???? Is that you?"

"Ali!!"

"Hello Lily."

"Frank, how is this possible?"

"I don't know James. Ask your son."" Harry was aware of four minds concentrating on his own.

""Well young man. Explain yourself?"" Harry projected a mental shrug at them.

""I saw something in Aunt Ali's eyes, something trying to escape, to communicate. I went to wipe a tear from her face and kind of felt pulled in, forming a connection between my mind and her trapped one. Then I tried the same thing with Uncle Frank and joined them together and then I added you two."" Silence filled the link and Harry shrugged concluding that they were having a private conversation before tuning back into the conversation in the ward.  
  
"Harry?"

"Yes Neville?"

"I'd just like to say thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For this. Whatever you did."

"I didn't do anything. Your parents have been dying to speak for so long. I think the pleasure of seeing my aunt and my parents was a sort of catalyst."

"But why did dad speak more?"

"From what I know, and what I saw, your mother suffered more damage mentally than your father did." Neville shook his head. "There is a way."

"To do what?"

"Make them better." Said Harry softly. Neville looked shocked. "The main problem is that the cruciatus curse formed a block in their minds. They're not insane, all the signs point to it but they just can't access the thought processes." Neville looked stunned.

"Why did no one else see this?" Harry shrugged.

"Possibly no one looked inside the mind using telepathy. It's a very rare talent these days. Because the condition was induced by magic it made any magical scans see what the Longbottoms themselves saw. Talking through telepathy, they sound normal. All there is to do is to break down the barrier." Neville's Gran turned to Harry.

"You saw all that?" Harry nodded.

"As I said to Neville. The only problem is the barrier. Telepathically their minds are fine."

"Can it be done?"

"I believe so. The process would be extremely trial and error. But eventually the desired result could be achieved."

"Desired result being?"

"Removal of the block."

""I can think of two potions that when combined might do it."

"Just that alone wouldn't do it Salazar. You'd have to combine the potion with telepathy. Which means that Harry would have to do it. And make the potions."

"We can help him there though."

"We could Salazar, true."

"I don't suppose you could continue this conversation the next time we meet?"

"Why not now?"

"Because I need to devote my full attention to it. That's not something I can do while talking to Neville and his Gran and eavesdropping on McGonagall's and Remus' conversation with Dumbledore."

"All right, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I don't wear knickers Salazar, I wear boxers."

"Mere technicalities. I'm glad to see you showing your Slytherin side though. You're too Gryffindor really."

"The hat really wanted to put me in Slytherin in my first year."

"Really? Well that's something to consider. And wind Godric up about."

"We better leave Salazar, Godric's looking for us."

"Sheesh, what are you my mother?"

"Salazar!"

"All right Helga. See you later Harry."

"Bye Salazar."" Harry blinked as the arguing founders left his head. He turned to Remus.

"Aunt Petunia and I should probably be getting back now." He turned to his aunt who nodded. "Mrs Longbottom, Neville, I'll keep in touch. Okay?" Agnes Longbottom nodded.

"I'll send you an owl when we're next going to visit Petunia."

"Better send it to Harry. My husband's a bit nervy around owls." Agnes smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you Harry dear. You're welcome to come back with Neville one holiday if you want."

"Thank you for the invitation Mrs Longbottom. I'll definitely consider it." Agnes nodded in approval of his manners.

"We'll take you back Harry. Sort out that Black dog that's bothering your aunt." Harry grinned at Remus.

"We're not portkeying are we?" Remus shook his head.

"I'm afraid it will have to be forced apparation. While not pleasant..."

"Better than a portkey." Said Harry fiercely. Remus smiled and he led the way to the apparation circle. He took Harry's arm and McGonagall took Petunia's.

"Bye Harry." Alice and Frank said together. "Thank you."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Remus nodded and with a pop the small group disappeared.

They smiled at Agnes and Neville.

"Love you mum, Neville." Frank said.

"Love you Neville." Alice said to Neville.

"We're proud of you." They said together before smiling and going to sleep. Neville smiled. Tears running down his face. He looked at his grandmother she was crying to.

"Let's go home Neville." He nodded and followed her from the ward.  
  
They appeared with a pop in an alley about two streets over from number four Privet Drive. Harry shook his head. "Here, I'll get us closer." He grasped Lupin's arm and Petunia grabbed both McGonagall and Harry before he silently teleported them into the kitchen of number four. As they materialised in the kitchen McGonagall blinked, looking slightly shocked at what had just happened.

"What was that?"

"Teleportation." Said Harry. "One of the many psychic abilities. I get mine from..."

"You get them from me Harry." The slight pause went unnoticed.

"My mother's side of the family."

"But she was muggleborn." Harry shrugged.

"Psychic abilities can evolve when people are injured. For example my great great great grandfather developed telekinesis as a result of a wall falling on him. The brain is not able to use the damaged nerves and therefore parts of the brain not normally used took over movement." Said Petunia stunning them.

"I never knew that." Said McGonagall.

"And what happened this afternoon with the Longbottoms, I assume you have an explanation for that as well?" Petunia looked at Harry this time.

"Their minds are not actually damaged from the amount of magical abuse they suffered. The magic merely erected a block not allowing them contact with anything. Much worse than being insane and unaware of what you're missing. Seeing my aunt and possibly me today, someone new that they haven't seen for fourteen years allowed them to partially tear a hole in the barrier. Well that's my theory anyway." McGonagall looked slightly stunned and Harry grinned as he looked out the window.

"There's your Black dog Professor." Harry said to Remus.

"Call me Remus Harry. Or at least Moony. And I agree with you. That is definitely our Black dog." He grinned at Harry before turning to Petunia. "Do you mind if I let him in? I've got a few choice words to tell him." Petunia shook her head. And Remus went and opened the back door.

"Um, Pro... Moony, he answers to Snuffles." Said Harry evilly. Remus looked surprised before grinning back.

"Snuffles! Come here you naughty dog!" he said glaring at the large Black animal. The dog whimpered slightly and slunk into the house tail between his legs. Remus shut the door.

"Well? I think you have some explaining to do." Said Harry, his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the floor. Remus smiled at Harry from behind Snuffles, realising that Harry could do a much better job into making Padfoot feel guilty than he could. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Said Harry sternly. Sirius appeared before Harry after making sure that he wasn't in view of the window. He looked down at his godson, not hearing the startled gasp from Petunia. Harry heard McGonagall mumbling an explanation to her in the background.

"How are you holding up Harry?" asked Sirius nervously.

"Fine. Explain please?"

"What?"

"What you think you're doing sitting outside the house?"

"I came to check on you."

"Voldemort is unable to get past the numerous wards which protect the house and at the moment he doesn't know where I am. Did you even consider the fact that Wormtail could have told him you're an animagus and be following you? Trying to find where I am?" Sirius had been backed against the wall by Harry's ferocious attack. Remus and Minerva stifled a giggle and tried to look moderately angry. It didn't work, they burst into laughter which caused Harry to spin round and glare at them before turning back to berate his godfather.

"Or have told Lucius Malfoy, who is in the perfect place to whisper words into the ears of the corrupt government officials and therefore get you captured and put back into Azkaban, more and likely ending up with you being kissed." Harry paused. His expression changing to one of sorrow. "I've lost too many Siri. Too many people that I've loved who shouldn't have been harmed. I can't lose anymore links to my past. You and Moony are my only links to my parents. And until you see that and stop putting yourself in such danger, I'm not going to talk to you." And with that Harry turned his back on Sirius and left the room. Only McGonagall caught sight of the tears running silently down his face. She glanced over at Remus and nodded towards Harry. He gestured for her to follow him and she nodded.  
  
"Harry?" she asked quietly. He turned and looked at her. His shoulders shaking. "Oh Harry." She said holding out her arms to him. He accepted her hug, his arms going round her waist as he cried on her shoulder. She stroked his hair gently. "There, there. It'll be all right." He clung to her as the tears still flowed down his cheeks. She sat down on a chair and pulled him onto her lap, rocking him gently as his sobbing eased. She glanced down at him to see he'd fallen asleep. She smiled gently and laid him on the sofa, covering him up with a conjured blanket before going back into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway watching Remus have his own go at Sirius in a very soft voice that was probably worse than Remus yelling.

"Where's Harry?"

"Asleep on the sofa."

"Good. He needs the sleep. How is he?"

"He'll be fine. How did you know?"

"Your robes are wet." Petunia said quietly. "Remus. I think that's enough." She said quietly. Remus looked at her and she pointed to the tears rolling down Sirius' face. She picked up a tissue from the box on the table and without a word wiped the tears away. There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll go." Said Minerva. Petunia nodded and when Minerva opened the door she was greeted with someone she'd not seen in a long time.

"Minnie!"

"'Bella!" they gave each other a hug and then Arabella came in, shutting the door behind her. "Come into the kitchen. That's where the others are."

"Others?"

"Remus, Petunia and Sirius."

"What on earth is Sirius still here for? He left my mum's two days ago!" Minerva shrugged. Arabella paused in the doorway. "What's wrong with him?"

"Harry and I just gave him a rather sound bullocking."

"Whatever for?"

"He's been sitting in my garden for the past two days." Petunia said, standing up from in front of Sirius. Arabella looked at them all and went over and put her arms around Sirius' shoulders. He turned and buried his face in her shoulder. She sat down on the floor and pulled him to her. She stroked his hair and gestured for the others to go into the lounge.

"I'll be in a bit." She said softly. Muttering soothing words to the sobbing and shuddering body of Sirius Black.  
  
The others entered the living room and spying the sleeping Harry they all smiled. Remus sat down on the other sofa and Petunia sat next to him. McGonagall took the chair next to Harry's sofa. Her hand stroking his hair, brushing it back from his face. "You miss it don't you Minerva?" asked Remus softly.

"Miss what?"

"Being Harry's Godmother."

"I've never not been his Godmother." She said quietly. "Though I do miss his knowledge of it." She smiled contentedly at her godson sleeping peaceful within the arms of the couch. Sirius and Arabella came into the living room, ignorant to their clasped hands until they saw the grins on Remus' and Minerva's face. They quickly let go and sat down at opposite ends of the room. Arabella next to Minerva and Sirius sitting next to Remus where they started to glare at each other for a bit. There was a muffled moan from the couch and Harry twitched in his sleep. All eyes fell on him until he seemed to settle into a slightly easier sleep.

"So then. What do we do now?"

"And why are you here 'Bella?" asked Remus.

"Dumbledore asked me to validate and assess Petunia's magical abilities."

"That's all well and good but who are you?" asked Petunia.

"My apologies. My mother is Mrs Figg. I was coming to visit her today anyway and Dumbledore asked me to visit you as well. I've got what's known as a scanning ability. Which allows me to see the magical signatures, or auras that every person has." Petunia nodded.

"What exactly does this process entail?"

"Nothing strenuous on your part it shouldn't take too long. You just have to sit there." She drew a pad out from her bag and a quill, sinking back into her chair and looking towards Petunia. Her eyes slightly unfocussed as if she was looking at something camouflaged against normal appraisal. Her hand flew across the parchment, sketching an image of Petunia, changing colours to suit the particular areas of her aura that corresponded with different abilities and finally listing them at the bottom of the page some marked with a star and others not. She came out of the light trance and blinked a few times before looking down at the page. She shook her head.

"Definitely a late bloomer." She said before getting up. "If you'll excuse me. I have to report to Dumbledore." The others nodded and Petunia started to get up. "Don't worry, I can show myself out." Petunia nodded and sat back down. "See you guys later then."

"Bye 'Bella." Said Remus as he looked over at Sirius' face. He smiled slightly. "Still hot on 'Bella then Sirius." Sirius snapped out of whatever he'd been thinking about.

"Don't go there Moony." He said dangerously quiet. Remus smiled at him and leant back.

"So then. I suppose we'd better be leaving." He said. Petunia smiled. "It's been nice meeting you." Remus and Minerva nodded.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." Minerva said, raising and shaking her hand. They were all distracted when a loud bang came from the living room all four rushed back into the house to see Harry lying on the floor, blood streaming from his scar. They stood in the doorway stunned until he went into convulsions. Remus and Sirius sprang to hold him as still as possible while Minerva hurriedly contacted Dumbledore through the Order tattoo all members carried.

-Albus!-

-Minerva? What is it?-

-You have to get to Harry's house as quickly as possible. Bring Poppy!-

-What's wrong?-

-Just hurry!- She turned to the others.

"Poppy and Albus are on their way." Remus and Sirius struggled to hold Harry down. "Be careful he doesn't bite or swallow his tongue." Minerva said. Looking at her watch. Albus and Poppy arrived care of Fawkes who fluttered down to the floor next to Harry's head. Trilling softly. Fawkes rested his head on Harry's forehead. Over the Magus mark.  
  
Harry looked towards the light that was calling his name.

/Harry! You must leave now!/

/I can't Voldemort has trapped me here./ A young man appeared before Harry. His hair was scarlet and gold and he wore robes of an indistinguishable colour.

/Take my hand. I can help you to leave/ Harry outstretched his hand before pulling it back, unsure.

/I am Fawkes./ Harry shoved his hand forward, sure of the identity of the person before him now. There was a shimmer of flame and Harry heard a roar of anger and he smiled before disappearing. He opened his eyes to find Sirius looking at him intently with Madam Pomfrey next to him.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Siri." Harry said before lapsing into unconsciousness. Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed.

"He's been subjected to sixteen Cruciatus curses!"

"What!" Barked Sirius. "How can that be? He was only asleep for twenty minutes."

"Time in the dream stand moves slower than time out here." Said Dumbledore. "It seems Harry has been subjected to some rather disturbing dreams of late." Minerva turned to Petunia.

"That's what you meant about Harry needing more sleep." Petunia nodded.

"The first week of the holidays he woke up screaming every night. Then, he just stopped sleeping."

"How long has he had without sleep?"

"Two weeks, give or take, I know he slept last night though." Petunia said.  
  
"He was crying in his sleep for about half an hour and then I didn't hear anything so I assumed that he stayed awake or found more peaceful dreams."

"He was tested last night." Said a voice from the corner. All heads spun to fins themselves faced with Lily and James.

"How are you here?"

"We're still in the realms of the dead." Said Lily. "Merlin was told to send us to talk to you."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin, forefather of magic." James said. "We were not supposed to die that night. We had things to teach Harry that he now must learn by himself. There is however, a Rogue Reaper on the lose." He crossed his arms, looking intently at his son. "He sent Voldemort after us that night by getting things to flow more quickly than they should have done. In doing so he altered the flow of time and the Fates did not like this. However they are bound to the realms and cannot interfere with the Reapers. The Lady Reaper of the Shadows declared long ago that the only ones who can meddle in her realm are herself, the Head Reaper and Death Bringer. As the Reaper has gone Rogue only Death Bringer can sort him out. Unfortunately the Rogue's deep within the enemy camps at this moment in time. Helping Voldemort summon the demons."

"How do you know all this?"

"We are not able to tell you." Lily said. "We are bound by rules. Our opposite has told things to the enemy, which he should not have, therefore we have been ordered to tell you these things. No more may we tell you or the opposite will be able to perhaps turn things which would not be good for our side."

"What is this opposite? Is this opposite the one who ordered Merlin to send you?"

"Harry knows. He may tell you. This will be a difficult time for him, this and the years to come. Try to remember all the good that he does, all the good he could do and remember that and this in your judgement of him."  
  
They nodded, slightly confused as to the meaning of the message and Lily reached forward and touched Harry's forehead. A symbol glowed into being, the eye of Ra. "The first to bear the Magus powers and first Lord of Light bore the same symbol as you see here. The Phoenix Lord is once again among you. Heed his word." Lily and James disappeared, leaving a shocked audience behind them.  
  
"Did we just see what I thought we saw?"

"Indeed we did." Albus bowed his head. "Things are indeed moving quickly." All eyes fell on the unmoving figure of the boy who lived. "Hard times indeed. They will soon be among us. Minerva, I'd like you to contact Cassie. We'll be needing her assistance." Minerva nodded. "Mrs Dursley, Petunia. We need you to come with us so we may train your latent abilities. Is there anyway you can excuse yourself from all activities for some time?" Petunia nodded.

"I can just go. I've stayed here too long." she looked towards the now awake Harry and gave him a hug. "Please be careful Harry. Of Vernon. I don't know what he'll do." She whispered, clutching him fearfully to her.

"I do." He whispered back. "I am not afraid. It needs to be done."

"But it shouldn't, you don't deserve it."

"It is the Rogue Reaper's last action. It was set into action long ago and must be played through. The clock is wound up and must wind down before I can begin."

"You do not blame me?"

"No. I'll see you soon. I suspect they'll be taking you to Hogwarts. Try not to be too shocked when you change. This is not really you, you know. Your true form will start to assert itself soon. Take care?"

"I will. Write to me."

"Definitely." He let go of his aunt and turned to Sirius.

"Look after Aunt Petunia Sirius." He said. "And you Remus, make sure Sirius behaves himself." He lent forward to give Sirius a hug. "Hope you're ready for a prank war." Sirius looked delighted and gave Harry a squeeze. Harry turned to McGonagall and surprised her by giving her a hug. "Thank you." He said quietly. "Godmother." She looked surprised and then smiled, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "You'd best leave now." Harry said. "Uncle Vernon will be home soon and he won't be too happy if you're still here."

"I'll just write him a note and then we can go." Petunia said.

"If you'll excuse me, I have homework to do." Harry nodded at all of the adults present and went upstairs to his bedroom. Sitting down to finish his potions essay.  
  
Two hours later he sighed. "Finished." He lent back in his chair and thought about the afternoon's activities. 'I have another aunt.' He thought to himself, smiling slightly. He sat up abruptly. 'I'll have to ask Salazar and Helga about getting that block down.' He delved into his trunk finding some of the books he'd received for his birthday. His fingers came in contact with a shrunken trunk and he pulled it out and set it on the floor. He waved a hand over the lid and it expanded to its normal size. He opened the lid and he remembered the image he'd seen earlier. The boxes matched the image. He brushed his fingers over the two lids, noting that the separate symbols engraved on them could join together to match the one on his palm. He opened the first one, the Shadow Wielder's box. He picked up the chain with the Shadow Wielder's emblem on it. He smiled and fastened the chain before taking out the book and unfolding the battle robes. A piece of paper fluttered out of the robes. He picked it up and read it. A note from his father.

_Read the book, it will explain things for you. James_ _Potter. _ He smiled and refolded the robes, putting them inside the box and putting the book to one side. He opened the second box, the Death Bringer's box. There was again a chain with the Death Bringer's emblem on it. He put it round his neck and felt the two emblems join together to match the mark on his palm. He unfolded the night cloak, letting its silky material flow through his fingers. The fabric was like a chameleon, matching the backgrounds it fell against. He looked at another note. This one from his mother.

_Again you must read the book, it will makes things clear to you. The cloak is made of phototropic camouflage material, as you've probably realised, it matches any background. And with the battle robes you'll get from your father, it'll be very useful. I'll talk to you soon. Beware the Rogue Reaper; you are the only real defence left in this world. You must take him out before he can take you out. Lily Potter nee Evens. _ He folded the cloak back up, placing it neatly in the box and settling down to read both books. Three hours later he was done with both. He but the books in their corresponding boxes and lent back against the wall, eyes closed. His mind going over the enormity of the tasks laid on his shoulders. He looked at the clock and blinked in surprise when he saw that it was eight o'clock. He stood up. Shutting his bedroom door behind him and going down stairs. The house was silent.

"Odd. Dudley and Vernon should have been back by now." He entered the kitchen and started to get some pasta out of the cupboard as well as one of the jars of low fat pasta sauce. He set the table for four, getting plates out of the cupboard and knives and forks from the drawer. He heard the door open just as he was dishing the servings up. He put the pots into the dishwasher and went out into the hall. "Dinner's on the table Uncle Vernon." Vernon grunted and Dudley limped down the hallway on crutches to the kitchen.

"Help your cousin boy." Harry sighed and helped Dudley into his chair, setting the crutches against the wall. "Where's your aunt?"

"I haven't seen her all day." Vernon started up the stairs. "Don't let Dudley eat mine or your Aunt's dinner boy." Dudley glared across the table at Harry and Harry glared right back.

"You haven't forgotten what happened this morning have you Duddykins?" asked Harry, his voice sickly sweet.

"That was you!"

"I never said anything." Said Harry baring his teeth in a grin. "How was the hospital?"

"Like you care."

"Your right I don't. What do you reckon your gang'll say when they realise you bawled your eyes out after spraining your ankle?"

"If you breath a word I'll pound you into mush!" said Dudley, smashing a ham sized fist into his palm.

"And I'll turn you into a snail before you get close enough." Both boys turned their heads towards the doorway as they heard a roar of outrage from the stairs. Vernon came pounding down them, face the colour of rotten tomatoes.

"What did you do boy? What did you say to her and those freaks of yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Vernon."

"This." He said, waving a fistful of paper at Harry. "This! Petunia's left me. And says she's going to tell the police about what happened to her. Well, they can't do anything without testimony from a witness."  
  
He swung one of the meathooks he called fists at Harry, smacking him in the side of the head and sending him flying backwards into the oven door. There was a crunch as the bones in Harry's foot, caught between the table and his chair, cracked and broke. Harry lay spread-eagled on the floor, his head bleeding from his impact with the oven.

"I think you killed him dad!" Dudley whispered. Sounding horrified. Vernon leant over Harry, his stinking breath coming out in gasps.

"He's alive." He said. "Just got a small bump on the head." Dudley leant over and poked Harry's body with his knife, standing on his wrist.

"Looks dead to me. Can I have his dinner?" Vernon smiled at Dudley.

"Of course you can Dudders. Tuck in." half an hour later they were watching television in the living room when they heard a groan from the kitchen. Vernon walked into the kitchen looking down on the dazed boy sitting on the floor. "Get up boy and move your things into the cupboard. I don't want you mucking up Dudley's bedroom anymore. Harry tried to stand up but collapsed instantly when he found out the hard way that his foot was broken.

"Actually boy, I've changed my mind. It's a lot easier to keep you inside when you're upstairs, go to your room and don't come out until you're called." Harry dragged himself forward. Aware that he couldn't heal his foot until he got upstairs into the dubious safety of his room. He heard Vernon and Dudley's laughter echoing from the living room as he shut his bedroom door. He sighed and set about mending his foot. Piecing together the broken bones one by one, reshaping his foot until exhausted, he stood and wobbled over to his bed. He looked down at his wrist and mended that too, wincing as the swollen joint throbbed with being moved. He strapped it and conjured a sling, sliding his wrist into it before looking at the barn owl perched on his disk. He smiled as he recognised Fred and George's owl. They'd been corresponding with him since his birthday, when he'd received a Weasley Wizards Wheezes Mischief Makers kit.

_Dear Harry,  
We send you this letter with our most heartfelt thanks for the donation you gave us for the jokeshop. We have already invested the money and production is starting once again. We brought Ron some Navy dress robes, he hasn't yet found an excuse to touch them and they are in a corner of his room. Please find contained our most recent products, which as silent partner you will be kept in the loop with all developments.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Gred and Forge Owners and Developers of WWW  
  
P.S. Are your hands red yet?  
  
Dear Gred and Forge,  
Yes my hands are red. My uncle went spare. Thanks for making me a silent partner, and really you didn't have to. Have you taken a look in the WWW vault yet? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.  
  
Harry Silent partner of WWW  
  
P.S. are your hands blue yet? Don't prank me, I know Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Yes our hands are blue, Mum couldn't stop laughing! We figure that she's not soon keen on a Ministry career for us now. We met Professor Lupin and his dog Snuffles in Gringotts yesterday. He said to tell you a letter is on its way to you with your birthday present. Why is Professor Lupin sending you a birthday present? Who are the Marauders? We must know! Thank you for the further donation, how did you get such a superbly placed residence for WWW? We enclose a key to the vault. Gred and Forge have conferred, you own 15% of the shop. If you'd prefer we can simply transfer your share of profit to your vault, but we'll need your number.  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
Dear Gred and Forge,  
It's no problem, its surprising what my face can do among humans! I can't tell you who the Marauders are with out first asking their permission. However I will tell you this, You've met three of them, Messrs Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot. And remember this, the only person who can out Marauder a Marauder is a Marauder's son. Of which there is only one in existence. Just tell the goblins that you wish to transfer money to my account. They'll do the rest for you. How do you think I did it? The Dursley's aren't exactly allowing me out of the house, except of course, to do chores.  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
Have you conferred with the Marauders yet? We send our condolences about you not being allowed to leave the house. Have you tried any of our products yet?  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
Dear Gred and Forge,  
I have conferred with the Marauders, they wish to introduce themselves to you face to face. They said you'll know by Christmas. I have as yet to use any of WWW's fine products, I don't want to waste them on Dudley. You did him a favour really, he doesn't touch sweets anymore. Well, not after I mentioned being friends with you! I am now allowed out of the house, Dudley was sacked from his job for harassing staff and assaulting the animals so I'm working at the local zoo. Two days in the Snake house and two in the Big cats nursery enclosure! The Dursleys think I work three days in each so instead of three days with the Dursleys I only have one!  
  
Harry_ Harry grinned to himself and sat down to read their latest letter. 

_Dear Harry,  
It's official. Dumbledore's finally lost it, he sent your Hogwarts letter to us. Don't know why. You'll find it enclosed along with some food from mum. She thinks the Dursley's are starving you again. WWW is going well and will be opening day after tomorrow for the Hogwarts shopping rush. We really can't thank you enough. Opposite Flourish and Blotts? Anyone that goes in will see our store! Anyway you could get down for the opening? Congrats! on the job! You think you can wangle a free day for day after tomorrow? If you can come, meet us at seven at the shop. If not we'll see you at some point in the holidays, or if not that at school.  
  
Gred and Forge_

Harry grabbed a quill and started to write out a reply.  
  
_Dear Gred and Forge,  
That's no problem, today was my Dursley day so the Dursleys think I'm 'working' for the next six, when really I have tomorrow and the next day off. I'll meet you at your store at seven. See you soon.  
  
Harry_

Harry signed the letter with a flourish and attached it to the leg of Marauder. He laughed every time he thought or said the name. But it was just like Fred and George to name their owl after one of the biggest sets of pranksters since Hogwarts began. He smiled to himself as the owl launched itself out the window and Harry sat down to read his Hogwarts letter. He smiled as he read through the normal letters. His smile disappeared when he reached the book list. Or rather, the lack of one. He shook out the envelope and shook his head.

"I don't believe this! He's locking me in this house." his hands shook as he went to his desk to write Dumbledore an angry letter. He heard a trill from behind him and he saw Fawkes perched on his bed with a black and gold phoenix.

/Sorry I took so long to get here./ the black and gold phoenix said. /Fawkes gave me the wrong directions./

/You shouldn't even need directions to reach your master./

/Shut it you./

/Excuse me?/ asked Harry. /But just what in hell is going on here? And Fawkes, can you tell me why Dumbledore has banned me from getting my supplies?/

/He worries for your safety. Your supplies are here./ Fawkes nodded his head at a previously unnoticed stack on the floor.

/Well you can tell the old coot that I'm sick and tired of this house and the company of Vernon and Dudley. I work four days out of seven, one I have to spend here and the other two I plan to use to visit my friends and go shopping./

/Strong words young master./

/I'm not a master, I'm Harry. Please call me that./ Harry sat down on his bed. Glaring at the two phoenixes.

/I'll tell him./ Fawkes said, stretching his wings. /Leave you two to get aquatinted./ Fawkes vanished with a blaze of flame and Harry turned to the phoenix.

/So, do you have a name?/

/My name is Evelyn, you may call me Eve' if you so desire. I am the sole War Phoenix left in the world and you are my master./

/Why did you choose me?/

/Every Phoenix Lord has a War Phoenix. I am all that is left of my race. Oh I forgot, you need Scarlet./

/Scarlet?/

I am Ssscarlet hissed the red band around Evelyn's neck. She seemed to disappear for a second before appearing around Harry's arm, wrapped tightly around it. I am yoursss and you are mine. We have agreed to join your ssside in the battlesss, except Nagini'sss kind they have joined the sssnake man. They are traitorsss. the little fire snake hissed angrily.

Sssalmarisssa will be arriving sssoon. Ssshe is chief of the ssspy network. We are playing falssse to the sssnake man. Nagini and her kind believe we are loyal and have told him ssso. He hasss ssset one of the Drakena ssspeciessss on each of hisss Death Eatersss to kill if they act traitorousssly. They are loyal to usss and will report all they hear. Asss well asss ssstun, maim or kill if told to by you. Harry nodded and hissed his thanks for her concise report.  
  
He caught sight of his wand lying on his desk and picked it up thoughtfully. 'I wonder how the ministry keeps track of underage magic. It can't be anything to do with the person because if an underage wizard uses a qualified wizards wand noting happens, which means it's got to be something on the wand.' He focused on the wand, trying to see the underlying magic. His eyes showed him a swirl of red and gold that probably had something to do with the wand core. He noticed a blinking blue spot and smiled. "There it is." He brushed a finger over the spot and it disappeared.

'Now I can practice spells.' He dug all of his spell books out of his trunk and started going through them one by one. Some hours later he was finished, surprised at the amount he'd learned in that short time. He turned to the pile on the floor that Fawkes had delivered. He shrugged and started to go through those as well, including the books on healing potions and charms he'd found in a shop attached to the local chemist. He smiled as he remembered his surprise at seeing it. He looked up at the clock, shocked to see it was six 'o clock.

I'm going for a run Ssscarlet, are you coming?

No thank you, it'sss cold enough in here, let alone outssside. Harry laughed.

Would you like a fire?

A fire would be nice. Harry conjured up some flames into a glass jar and smiled as Scarlet curled herself around them hissing in pleasure. Harry looked at Eve'

/You?/

/Someone's got to keep an eye on you. Can't have you getting into trouble./  
  
/Come on then, down the trellis I spent hours the other day putting up./ he opened the window and Evelyn swooped out and Harry followed, shimming down the trellis and setting off at a jog towards town.

/What do we do today Harry?/

/Shopping./

/Shopping where?/

/Diagon Alley and London probably./

/No offence, but how are you going to go shopping, someone's bound to recognise you./

/I'll use an alias. There's a potion in one of my books, I've got the ingredients to create an alias./

""You could just make yourself a new persona."

"How Helga?"

"Well you simply create a new person, an overlapping persona or personality if you wish and then you can remember it for future use. it's a slight variation on the magic that metamorphmages use. you have abilities in that field it won't be hard to adapt them."

"Show me." Helga sent the processes involved to Harry and he nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

"I'll talk to you later. And Harry."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I will, Harry out."" Harry looked down at Evelyn.

/What ya think?/

/What on earth have you done to yourself Harry?/

/This isn't Harry, this is Ethan James./ Evelyn rolled her eyes.

/Ha ha smarty pants. So what now?/

/Now we go home, collect Scarlet, avoid whatever guard dogs the codger has assigned me and head for Diagon Alley./

/Sure, but you'd better change back first. Don't want to scare your uncle to an early death do you?/

/Yeah right./

/You should tell someone./

/You have got to be joking, I get enough sympathy as it is./ the phoenix fell silent, broadcasting her disapproval as Harry headed for home.  
  
Harry swept up the trellis and into his room. Shutting the window quietly. Two minutes later Fawkes appeared again. /Hey Fawkes, so what did he say? No, let me guess he said it's for my own safety and that I'm better off here?/ Fawkes nodded his head. And Harry crossed his arms grumpily.

/Show him./

/Show me what?/

/Harry, show Fawkes./

/What?/

/Show Fawkes Ethan./ said Eve' frustratedly. Harry smiled.

/Well you could have said./ He changed into his Ethan persona, his eyes became an icy blue grey and his hair grew longer and became dark brown in colour. Harry smiled when he caught a glimpse of his alias in the mirror. He thoughtfully inclined his head and added a duelling scar to one cheek.

/Well, well, well, roguishly handsome are we?/

/What you wanted me to take a chunk out of my nose and perhaps lose an eye as well?/

/Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit./ Fawkes sated dryly reminding Harry of Severus Snape which he dutifully informed the phoenix, changing back to his natural form. Harry grinned at the bird and turned to Scarlet's jar.

Are you coming ssshopping?

Sssoundsss fun what isss it? Harry rolled his eyes.

Well if you come, you'll find out won't you?

I think I'll come then. If it ssso pleasssesss you.

I think you'll enjoy yourssself. Harry said extending his wrist. "Ready?" Eve' settled on his shoulder and Scarlet hissed assent. Harry smiled and shifted to Ethan James before teleporting to the Leaky Cauldron. Making sure he made a popping sound when he appeared. He smiled and nodded at Tom when he appeared.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No Thank you, I have business in Diagon Alley." He walked out into the courtyard behind the pub and tapped the bricks, one up and three across. His smile grew as the familiar alley blossomed into view. He strode through the crowds of people, making his own path as he wandered to Gringotts. He walked through the doors and up to one of the desks.

"How can I help you?"

"I'd like to visit my vault."

"Key please." Harry handed over his key and the Goblin scrutinised it. "All is in order. Griphook." The goblin that had taken Harry down to his vault in is first year approached.

"Take Mr...?"

"James."

"James, down to vault 469 please." The goblin nodded and looked at Harry.

"This way please." Harry followed the goblin to one of the carts and they rocketed off. Harry was surprised that he was able to remember the route to his vault perfectly this time.

"We helped build Gringotts, you are our descendant so it only makes sense that you should know where your own vault is." Harry smiled at Rowena's comment and stepped out of the cart when it stopped. He opened the door, green smoke billowing out. He shook his head as he entered and his eyes widened the vault seemed even bigger than he remembered.  
  
"I think you've taken me to the wrong vault. This one is bigger than it should be."

"This is the specified vault. On the arrival of Mr Potter's fifteenth birthday the management responded to prior instructions and combined the vaults on either side, numbers 468 and 470 with number 469 as ordered by instructions left from your ancestors." Harry blinked.

"You are the sole survivor of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Potter blood, it stands to reason you should inherit it all."

"Most of mine's in there as well, but Voldemort did get his hands on some of it, can't image how."

"Well, thanks, I think."

"No problem Harry." The founder's voices chimed in his head and then left. Harry shook his head.

"I suppose I better sort this lot out then." He rolled up his sleeves and dug out his wand, searching for an appropriate spell.

""The sorting spell would work Harry."

"Thanks mum."" Harry raised the wand and muttered the incantation. He sat down to watch as the contents of his vault sorted themselves into piles. Weapons, trunks, money and gems all in different piles. Harry wandered over to the piles of trunks. He touched the lid of each one. They contained battle robes, some were empty, and one was full of dark detectors and others, full of jewellery. He looked at one of the empty ones, with several keyholes like Mad Eye Moody's trunk. He touched the lid and a set of keys fell into his hand he tucked them in his pocket and shrank the trunk, placing it with the keys in his pocket. He scooped quite a bit of money into his moneybag, feeling that he might need it and turned to the goblin.

"I'm done." The Goblin lead the way out of the vault and Harry shut the door. Back in the cart they rattled back to the lobby by a different route which Harry also remembered. Time seemed to slow down for a split second as they went past another vault. Harry frowned.

"That's mine. It doesn't have a key but will recognise the Magus Lord's symbol its number is 1988 you can't get into it today, you'll have to come later on." Harry sent his affirmations to Merlin through the link. Harry once again approached the goblin at the desk and asked for a printout of the contents of his vault.

He scanned the list, his heart faltering for a second when he saw the total of galleons in his vault. He shook his head to clear it and asked the goblin to separate the vaults again, half his money in his original vault the other half in vault 468 and everything else in 470. The goblin nodded and said that the keys would be sent later by special delivery.

If he would register a palm print now so only he could open it. Harry did ask that the money in vault 468 be registered under the name Ethan James and then left, heading for Flourish and Blotts.  
  
He looked around the shop, it was full of students getting their supplies. He spotted the usual gaggle of redheads and smiled to himself as he went past them to look at some of the books in the isle behind them listening to their conversation.

"Have you heard from him lately Ron? I mean, it's not like Harry not to answer our letters." Ron shrugged. Ginny spoke quietly to Hermione.

"Ignore him, he's been behaving like a prat for the last few days." Harry frowned to himself.

'Letters? They haven't sent me any letters.' A sudden thought came to him.

'Dumbledore's stopping my letters.' He turned his head towards Evelyn who was sitting on one of the bookshelves.

/I'm right aren't I? Dumbledore's blocking my letters./ Eve' nodded her head slightly. /Then how come the twin's letters are getting through?/

/Perhaps because you don't normally receive letters from them? And their owl is new isn't he? So Dumbledore probably wouldn't know about him./

/Thanks Eve' seen anything interesting?/

/There are some good spellbooks over there./ she gestured with her head. /I take it your gathering as many books as possible?/

/Yes. I need to learn as much as I can./

""There's always the library at the Order's base."

"What order is this?"

"The Order of the Phoenix, the only protection against the Dark Lords that rise and fall with the times. The Lord Phoenix is its leader. So there would be no problem with you gaining entrance."

"How do I find this place?"

"You know where it is, it was built by a previous Lord Phoenix obviously, you just have to want to go there."

"Thanks Merlin. Is there anything here I won't be able to get hold of?"

"While there are some texts on Dark Magic the more useful texts can probably only be found in Knockturn Alley. You needn't worry about being noticed, you are a true Dark Wizard, able to use both sides of magic equally."

"Isn't it more like seeing the sense in using both magics freely? If I remember correctly the true definition of a Dark Wizard is someone that uses both Light and Dark magic freely? So how can I be a Dark Wizard? I don't know any Dark Magic."

"You inherit the ability of Dark Magic from me. If the need arises, I can show you how to use it."

"Thanks Salazar, Merlin."

"You never know what you'll find in Knockturn Alley, maybe you'll be able to find some of our lost relics that only you can use."

"Okay then Godric I'll go and look later. But now, there is something here that is calling me."" Harry cut the link, searching for the item calling for his attention. He frowned slightly.

/Call it to you, no one is watching./

/Thanks Eve'./ Harry closed his eyes, thinking of calling the object to him or himself to the object. He felt something land in his palm and he opened his eyes to look at it.

"Excuse me." Harry turned his head to find Hermione looking at him.

"Could you please pass me that book on the top shelf on Magical theory?"

"Of course Ma'am." Hermione blushed slightly.

"I'm no Ma'am." she said though she seemed pleased with the compliment.

"Which volume, one, two or three?"

"Just one please. If I like it I'll be able to get the others from the branch of Flourish and Blotts opening in Hogsmede during the year." Harry nodded and handed over the book. Taking a second from the shelf and flicking through it.

""The Order Library is self updating there is a copy of that there."

"Thanks Helga."

"Pad a problem."" he put the book back on the shelf and took another look at the book in his hand.

/It came from this shelf./ Evelyn said, fluttering to land on the bookcase. Harry wandered over. His hand passing over the titles, picking a book up if it pulled his attention towards it and stacking them with the others he picked up. He soon had a pile of about forty books and carefully levitated them over towards the sales desk. He smiled at the wizard behind the counter and dumped them onto the desk.  
  
"And I believe that you have some books waiting for me." Harry was surprised, someone was speaking through him.

""S'Only me. These books have been waiting for you for ages."

"Well if it's only you I suppose I don't mind that much."" Harry said dryly to Merlin.

"Here." Harry handed over a slip of paper. The clerk glanced at it.

"Right away Mr. James sir." The clerk hurried into the back of the shop. Ten minutes later he was back with a small cart load of books.

""Jesus Christ Merlin! How many are there?"

"About six more cart loads."

"SIX?!!"" Harry sighed and dug out his trunk. He enlarged it and then unlocked the fourth compartment which had library written round the lock. He looked at the assistant.

"Can I start packing these?" the assistant nodded.

"All of them are logged into the system. I just have to add these and then I can tell you how much it will cost." He gulped nervously and Harry knew that it would be reasonably expensive, for anyone without five massive fortunes in their vault. Harry waved his wand over the accumulating books, which then flew into the trunk and seeming to place themselves on different shelves in different places. Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Automatic genre and alphabetical sorting.' He smiled once more at the clerk and turned to the people in the queue.

"I do apologise. This shouldn't take too much longer."

"Not a problem Mr...?"

"James. Ethan James. It's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Molly Weasley." Harry smiled and shook her hand feeling a tiny shock as their hands connected. Molly also seemed to look slightly surprised which she then covered admirably well.

- I was unaware of any other existing Order members that had not been contacted. –

'So that's what it was.' –Are we being called again?-

-Yes, next meeting is tomorrow at six.-

-Thank you, I've been a bit out of touch recently. I'll see you then. – Harry smiled once more at the Weasleys and turned to the clerk who it seemed now had a total for the books.

"Um, that'll be..."

"Out with it. You can't shock me that easily."

"That'll be one thousand galleons please." The man whispered. Harry nodded.  
  
"Fine. Can I pay you directly from my account?" the man nodded, almost relieved that Harry wouldn't be paying in cash. He handed Harry a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry filled in the relevant data and signed it with a flourish. Remembering at the last second that he was signing as Ethan James and not as Harry Potter.

"Thank you very much for your assistance." Harry said, slamming the lid of the trunk, locking it and once it was shrunken again, slipped it into his pocket. He nodded to Molly and Hermione and then wondered across to WWW.

""Care to explain why I have an Order link?"

"As the Lord Phoenix, you must be connected to the Order."

"The link is in the form of a tattoo on the underside of your right wrist."" Harry turned his wrist over, looking at the picture there.  
  
He smiled and entered the shop invisibly, dropping his Ethan image and carefully walking through the crowds to where Fred and George were in their element, demonstrating products and from where Harry was standing looking like they were raking in a huge amount of money. Harry tapped gently on George's shoulder in Morse, he'd taught it to them over the summer along with semaphore so they could continue their work in code. He finished and George's foot tapped out a reply on the floor. Harry grinned and slipped through to the back and sitting on a chair. A split second later and a grinning Fred and George slipped through.

"Who's covering?"

"Charlie and Bill." Said George.

"Charlie's over on some R&R from his Dragons..."

"...and Bill's taking a break from the curse breaking and is helping us with the shop." Harry nodded.

"Can't stay long." He made a face. "I'm not supposed to be here, Dumbledore's got me on house arrest." Fred and George shook their heads in sympathy.

"What'll he do if he finds out..."

"...you're not at home?"

"The Dursleys'll tell him I'm working." He shrugged. "Before I go I want to do something. Give me your wands." They handed them over and Harry removed the spell from theirs as he had from his.

"What did you..."

"...do?" "Removed the spell that tells the ministry if you do magic. Anyway, I'd better dash, got a bit more shopping to do."

"Thanks for the wands..."

"...yes, thanks, wait a bit though..."

"...Charlie and Bill wanted..."

"...a word with you." They both slipped through the curtain and then Bill and Charlie came through.

"Hey Harry." They both said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Right, basically we think you're insane." Said Charlie. "Giving those two that amount of money? That's like asking for trouble." Harry's grin widened.

"We'll be needing the laughs." He said sadly, thinking of the three deaths that had already occurred.

"And also to give you your birthday present." Said Bill. "She's not something you can really send by owl." Bill went over to a basket on the floor and plucked a jet black kitten from it's midst.

"This is Athene." Charlie said as Bill handed her over. "She's an Egyptian cat, Bill found her in his last tomb and he picked her up and brought her out. I was going to keep her until I saw this." He pointed to a tiny patch of white fur, shaped like a miniature lighting bolt on the kitten's left front paw. Harry smiled as the ball of fluff stretched and looking up at him, purred delicately before leaping into the sling and curling up inside. Looking intently at Scarlet who had appeared in the sling before she mewed in approval and settled into sleep, Scarlet poked her head out, tongue flickering in and out as she tasted the air around her. She turned her head towards Bill and Charlie.

They tassste good. They will be jussst and loyal friends she hissed. Harry smiled at her

Thanksss Ssscarlet

Sss'no problem. and she flickered back to his other wrist. Bill and Charlie blinked. Harry smiled at them,

"Don't worry about her. She was a birthday present."  
  
"Well that settles it." Said Charlie laughing. "You gave money to the twins and you got a snake for your birthday. You are definitely not normal!" Harry laughed as well.

"Me? Normal? Those words just don't go together." Bill grinned at him.

"Listen Harry, if you ever need to talk. Just send me an owl okay?"

"You can talk to me as well." Said Charlie. "We grew up during the last war, and we know what its like. Ron and the others, they probably have no idea what you're going through." Harry nodded.

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that. How's Norbert Charlie?"

"Norbert?" Charlie scratched his head looking a little puzzled.

"Oh Hagrid's dragon! He's doing fine. He never really integrated with the rest of the Norwegian Ridgebacks though. And he always has a good look at the wizards that check up on the colonies. Every single time as if he's looking for someone." Harry nodded, his attention pulled towards Charlie's last sentence.

"I'll see you then. I've got some more shopping to do." He nodded at Bill and Charlie, pulled his invisibility back on and then walked out the shop, pulling his Ethan visage back up as soon as he left. He stopped outside Gladrags and dropped the invisibility spell before striding towards Knockturn Alley. He strode confidently into the dank and dingy alley, half- listening to Salazar's directions. He found himself outside a miscellaneous store and entered, a tiny tinkling bell echoing in the confines of the shop as he closed the door. He frowned, his eyes sweeping the room, searching for the object calling his attention.

"Can I help you?" a weedy voice from the corner punctuated the darkness. Harry glanced over at the person, surprised to see Peter Pettigrew sitting in the corner.

"No thank you. I'll find it in a minute. Wormtail." He said quietly. The little man fell off his stool.

"How do you know that name?" he hissed, glancing around nervously. Harry waved his hand in a gesture indicating silence as he approached a display case. He opened it, taking out the staff inside.

""That's it!!! That's what you're looking for!"

"What is it exactly? I know it's mine, and that it is the key to some immense power. But I can't quite put my finger on its name."

"It is the Staff of Phoenix, forged in the Magus powers themselves. It is akin to the Twin Blades of Deathsong. It will help you find them."" Harry nodded and approached the desk. Placing the staff upon it reverently. His eyes wandered towards a bookcase, several books appeared from it and laid themselves next to the staff.

"Just these. And the books you have waiting for me." He handed over a slip of paper again.

""What is this? Possess Harry day?"

"I'm not possessing you, just speaking through you."

"One in the same Salazar."

"No it's not."

"It is Salazar."

"Stay out of this Rowena!"

"Really Salazar! Stop being so rude."

"Yes Helga."" Harry chuckled at Salazar's meekness and the expression on Wormtail's face.

"This will come to a substantial total."

"And? I want everything now." He pulled out his wand pointing it at Wormtail's face. "Unless you'd wish to spend the rest of your miserable life eating your own excretion and slobbering over everyone else's toes." Wormtail hurriedly shook his head and scurried out with more books. Harry pulled out his trunk, enlarged it and opened the library again. Started sending the books flying in once they'd been rung through the till. He closed the section and opened the last one marked 'Stuff 'n Junk'. He placed the staff inside before once again shrinking the trunk and replacing it in his pocket.

"T...that'll be..."

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" Harry snapped.

"Two thousand."

"What? Sickles? Knuts?"

"Galleons." Harry threw down the correct amount and placed his hands on the desk.

"You'll find that that is the correct amount and you can tell your Master that if he ever has me followed again I will insert a very large, automatic, golf umbrella into his anal orifice. Got that?" Wormtail nodded very shakily. (A.N. the umbrella bit was courtesy of Dark Raven Lady of Spork, specifically an automatic umbrella.) "Good. I've got my eye on you. And your Master. You can tell him that too." Harry stalked out of the shop, leaving a very shaky Wormtail behind him. He grinned and deliberately walked into Lucius Malfoy. "Watch where you're walking Malfoy." He snarled.

"I don't think you quite know who I am." Replied Lucius, glaring at Harry. "It is you who needs to watch where he's going."

"Moi?" asked Harry, placing a hand on his chest innocently. "I wouldn't mess with me Lucius, I'm a very dangerous person to annoy. You wouldn't want to be on my personal 'To Kill' list. I've just put one of your 'fellow Death Eaters' into his place and I'm assuming you wouldn't like your 'Lord' to see you lose face now would he?" Lucius turned a rather delicious colour of purple. "I'd breathe if I were you Lucius. Voldemort needs his lap dogs." Lucius whipped his wand out. Harry muttered a spell under his breath.

"Reversus." Lucius' wand flipped around unnoticed in his hand just as he finished his spell. Harry grinned as the pain curse Lucius had tried to hit him with hit him instead. Hs scream sounded in the air and Harry smiled slightly before ending the spell, placing a silencing charm on him and making him drink a potion. Lucius immediately started mouthing words and Harry forced him to turn around and continue his errand before he teleported away.  
  
He appeared outside number four Privet Drive to see a masked stranger knocking on the door of the house. A drunken Vernon opened the door. "Whatever you're selling I don't want it."

"I'm not selling anything Mr. Dursley. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Very well. I'm from the Ministry of Magic, a member of the wizard government, and I'm here to reset the wards to make sure your family continues to reside here in safety."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hasn't your nephew told you? With the rise of Voldemort the lives of your family are all that protect him from the Dark Lord."

"You mean the boy, is endangering me and my family?" the man nodded and Harry tried to get a closer look at this stranger. He extended his senses.

"That is the Rogue Reaper Harry. Beware of him. Can you call your Death Bringer equipment to you? You have to get rid of him now."

"How?"

"Call on the powers of the Death Bringer. They'll show you the way. You mustn't forget to contact the Head Reaper to let them know you're bringing him in."

"Okay. See you later." Harry smiled to himself and did just what his mother told him. He summoned his equipment and contacted the Head Reaper.

"This is Death Bringer. I'm about to bring in the Rogue."

"Roger that Death Bringer, Head Reaper will be standing by. Reaper base out." Harry concentrated on what the book had told him, and how to go about it. A sword appeared before him and he grasped it. Runes ran over the blades, symbols that could only be read by a practised eye. He approached the Rogue who spun round when he sensed Harry's presence.

"So you think you can take me in do you?"

"You're upsetting the balance, the Fates are not happy with you."

"They shouldn't have sent me from the Realms then. They did it to themselves."

"You and I know that's not it. You should have been terminated, I can't understand why you were not, all I know is I have to take you in. I've been ordered to do so, and so I must."

"Do you always follow orders?"

"So far? Yes." Harry advanced, his blade flickering and shimmering in anticipation. The Reaper's face flickered behind his mask. "Now are you coming quietly or are we doing this the hard way?"

"What do you think? Damn I was sure I'd got rid of you! There's no way that Lily Potter could have passed the mark on, there was no one around!"

"She takes care of us. There will always be a Death Bringer and a Shadow Wielder in this world." The Reaper ripped the mask away from his face.

"There was no one there!" Harry smiled, bringing the sword up to meet his forehead. (A.N. If anyone's seen LOTR, Like the Nazguls do at Weathertop or like Aragorn does when facing all the Urak-kai at Amon Hen.)  
  
"The Rogue is being brought in."

"The Death Bringer's first assignment. How does it go so far?"

"He has not risen to The Rogue's baiting, nor has he accepted his offers."

"Was the Death Bringer not tested last night?"

"He passed his test, I see no reason why he should fail with this task, as duly appointed by Her." "He will not fail." A third person joined the first two.

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you question The Lady Reaper of the Shadows? Do you question my judgement?"

"N...no. Of course not..."

"Silence. You don't know what you're talking about. Accept my judgement, or accept a demotion to Canada." The male Reaper gulped and the Head Reaper smiled at his nervousness.

"She won't eat you you know." She whispered in his ear. The man jumped. She sighed, the new Reapers were always extremely nervous.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. Canada is a lovely place." A new voice joined the three.

"The Death Bringer." Murmured the new Reaper.

"Ah. Don't go all respectful on me." Said Harry. "I am only fifteen." He grinned at the Head Reaper and turned to the Lady Reaper.

"Lady Reaper of the Shadows. I trust I can hand over the Rogue Reaper to you?"

"Yes. We will deal with him now." Harry pulled a figure out of his pocket.

"Here you are. I hope the termination succeeds this time."

"It will. I'll make sure of it personally. I thank you for your assistance."

"No problem, just doing my job. I've got to go, I'll see you around."

"I don't think you will." Harry smiled.

"That's what you think." He waved a cheery goodbye and disappeared. Back to wherever he'd come from.

"I like him." Said the Head Reaper.

"I do too Mariana." The women smiled at each other.

"Excuse me. What about me?" asked the male reaper nervously.

"I won't be sending you to Canada."

"No." Said Mariana the Head Reaper. "I'll be sending you to Los Angeles." She smiled and tapped the butt of her staff on the un-dead man's head. "Have fun!" she smiled. And he vanished. "Where do you need me?" she asked the Lady Reaper.

"I need you in England, got to have someone keep and eye on the new Death Bringer. He may need your help, and maybe some instruction and guidance as well." Mariana smiled and turned, walking to the portal. "Be careful Mariana, Voldemort has lost his Reaper, and his one voice on what will come. He will be eager to gain another." Mariana smiled.

"I'll be fine. And if I need help. There's always Harry." The Lady smiled and nodded. "I'll be seeing you soon then."

"Every tenth soul. I know the rules, just as you do. Don't forget, I helped you write them." She smiled and stepped through the portal, giving the Lady Reaper a backhand wave. The Lady sighed and stepped through a portal of her own, staring into the mists of time.

"It must happen."

"I know, but the pain he'll suffer, he has suffered so much already." A hand clasped her shoulder and she turned to find herself face to face with the Fates.  
  
"It is regrettable..."

"...that all this was necessary."

"Forget not that if the Rogue had not strayed..."

"...things would have been different."

"Futures changed, futures became better..."

"...or worse."

"You must not think on what might have been..."

"...but what will be."

"Concentrate your efforts on this..."

"...that is all we can tell you for the moment."

"Mariana may not be enough..."

"...you must be prepared to instruct as well..."

"...he must learn more of the opposite,..."

"...this he must learn from you."

"He will keep looking until told..."

"...you must decide when to tell him." The Lady Reaper nodded.

"I will do my bit."

"This we knew..."

"...we chose well..."

"...when we chose you." The three nodded to her and vanished, as they always did and as they always would. Her hand reached out to rub the eye ridges of the huge Dragon beside her.

¬ I chose my rider well. ¬

¬ I'm glad you approve. ¬

¬ I always approve. ¬ the giant beast raised his head level with her eyes. She stared into the endless depths of his eyes. ¬ You will do well. ¬

¬ Thank you Ragnor. ¬

¬I merely fulfil my purposes. I would like to meet this Death Bringer who Mariana holds in such high esteem. ¬

¬ And so you shall my bonded. For how else am I to get there? ¬

¬ Like any other Reaper. ¬

¬ I yield. ¬

¬ You grow wiser with your years. ¬

¬ Indeed. As do you. ¬ With one last caress she turned back to her perusal of the mists.  
  
"What did you just do?" asked Vernon, staring at the man who had just attacked a member of the wizarding government with a sword, and then disappeared and reappeared.

"I'm Ethan James Mr. Dursley, a friend of Harry's. That man is or rather was a member of a band of wizarding terrorists. Following someone known as Voldemort. You won't have heard of him, your government has not been informed of this threat because the leader of the British Ministry for Magic does not believe in Voldemort's return." Harry smiled to himself as he saw the amount of confusion that the complexity the amount of information been thrown at him was causing. "I suggest that you send an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry and ask for his assistance, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help you." He turned to leave.

"Wait a minute can't you do something, I mean, seeing as you're here and all, and then you tell this Dumbledore?"

"I have no proof of my identity. I could be another member of Voldemort's Death Eaters for all you know, sent to capture you and torture you for the enjoyment of it and then impersonate you to capture your nephew who Voldemort would very much like to kill. However if Voldemort ever did come here to get your nephew himself he would more than likely kill you first and ask questions later. That's the way he works you see." Vernon stood there speechless. "Good day to you sir." Ethan walked off down the road, or seemed to. He watched as Vernon ran into his house and dialled the police. Obviously to tell them about the insane megalomaniac named Voldemort on the lose. Ethan faded away to be replaced by Harry who entered the house, closing the open door and heading into the kitchen to prepare his dinner. He looked at the chart taped to fridge, or rather at the space where the cart had once been taped to the fridge.

"Um. Uncle Vernon, the diet chart has disappeared."

"Cook your own dinner, Dudley and I are eating out." Harry opened the fridge door and then the freezer, pulling out the stuff he wanted for dinner.

"Gammon, egg and chips." He muttered to himself as he slipped the gammon steak and the chips into the oven. He smiled and turned to find himself in front of his uncle. "Can I help you?"

"Don't blow up the house or anything while we're gone. And I want you to send this to that headmaster of yours." He handed Harry a letter and stomped out of the room. Harry looked at the piece of paper and shrugged. He whistled and Evelyn popped into the room.

/I don't suppose you know if Fawkes is still floating around?/

/He went back about an hour ago./

/Can you take this to Dumbledore for me? Hedwig's not back yet./

/Sure. What's in it?I don't know. It's from Vernon. Be quick./

/I'm always quick.See you later./ Evelyn disappeared in a blaze of flame and Harry tucked into his dinner.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he washed his plate up, it was very rare he was left alone in the house. He absently glanced down at the kitten curled up in his sling. He smiled removed her and the sling so he could check his wrist. He undid the strapping and went and got an ice bag from the freezer. Hoping to take down the swelling on his wrist. He sat there for half an hour before restrapping the wrist. Athene was awake now and stretched before mewing. Harry got some milk from the fridge and set it to warm in the microwave.

When it was warm enough he scooped Athene up onto his shoulder and picked up the saucer, taking it to his room. Hedwig was back and he gave her an owl treat before setting down to write a letter to Hermione asking for her advice on what kittens needed to survive.

#Hedwig are you okay to take a letter to Hermione?#

#Yes thank you Harry Master. She is not that far.#

#Thanks, how come there wasn't a reply?#

#A Black Gold Fawkes bird showed up. She said she'd bring the reply. The White one was busy and could not reply immediately and by the time he sat to write the letter the Black Gold Fawkes bird had come and said she would bring the letter.#

#Thanks Hedwig. The Black Gold Fawkes bird is called Evelyn and is a War Phoenix.#

# She is yours yes?#

#Yes. Apparently every Lord Phoenix has a War Phoenix.# Harry shrugged. #But you were here first Hedwig, and I respect that, and so will Eve'.#

#This one does not worry Harry master.# Hedwig stroked her head against Harry's cheek. #There will be another as well. A Ra Phoenix.#

#How do you know?#

#One just does.# Hedwig ruffled her feathers. #One knows there will be another and that the other will be a Ra Phoenix named Ariana. One does not know where she will come from though.# Hedwig appeared to notice the black kitten on Harry's shoulder. #I see Harry master now has the cub. One was told the cub was white with black stripes.#

#This is Athene, she was a birthday present and she's a kitten not a cub.#

#The cub is named Selena one wonders why you don't have her yet. The cub would have made herself known to you.#

#There's a Siberian tiger cub at the zoo. The first day I saw her she launched herself at me and claimed she was mine.#

#This is the cub. You must find her and take her from this zoo.#

#I don't know if I can. It would constitute as stealing in the muggle world.#

#Either you take her or she'll escape.#

/Too late./ Evelyn swept through the window.

/What do you mean? Too late?/

/There is a Siberian tiger cub sitting outside your window./ She dropped the rolls of parchment on the bed. Harry opened the window and climbed down the trellis.

"You have come." the cub padded over to Harry and nuzzled his hand.

"Why did you escape from the zoo? And how did you grow so big? You're no longer a cub you're a fully grown tigress."

"I willed myself to be this way, you need me this way and so I am this way."

"I suppose that makes sense." Harry waved his hand and floated the tigress into the air and through his window before climbing back up the trellis after her. He sat back down on his bed and looked at the veritable menagerie he now owned in some form or another.

#I shall take the message now Harry Master.#

#Thanks Hedwig.# Hedwig rubbed her head on Harry's cheek before flying out of the open window.  
  
/Dumbledore wants a reply from his letter./ Harry looked up at Eve.

/Okay./ Harry turned back to his perusal of the letter.

_Dear Harry,  
As you will have gathered by now I have already sent someone to measure your aunt's abilities. I believe you met briefly. Arabella Figg is a one of the 'old crowd' that I sent Sirius to reconnect to my network. I cannot tell you anymore than this obviously and you will know eventually. As for your worries about the dream you had. Severus is unaware of anything that Voldemort could be doing, apart from being able to now access the Dream Stand. He is going to try and find out some more information about it and is currently touching base with Sirius about an entrance into Voldemort's fortress. He will be instructing you in the art of Occlumency when you come back to school, this should enable you to be able to block your mind from external attacks. As regard to your Uncle's concern about the wards and your safety._

Harry snorted at reading this. 'More like worried about his own and darling Dudder's skin.'

_I will be sending some trustworthy people round to add some additional security wards to those already existing in two days time. I believe you already know Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin, they will be coming as will Arabella Figg who has Scanning abilities. She will be assessing your magical abilities so that I can begin a training regime for when you return to Hogwarts. I was concerned to hear of this apparently very powerful wizard who claims to know you. One Ethan James. I believe Sirius was particularly concerned to hear of this and I would ask you to forward any information you have on him to me as soon as possible or to ask him to come and see me so I can ascertain if he is a danger to you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore._

Harry shook his head slightly. And sat down to write back to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Please thank Professor Snape for me and tell him not to put himself at undue risk. Voldemort knows there is a leak within his circle and I think he's getting closer to guessing who it is. I also have a very bad feeling about sending Snuffles and Professor Snape to check out this entrance to Voldemort's hideout. He's not stupid and I feel that if Snuffles did find such an entrance it was with Voldemort's knowledge. Wormtail probably spilled anything and everything he could to save his worthless hide. You have no need to worry about Ethan, Evelyn vouched for him and I believe you've already met both her and Ethan. You just don't remember him. This will be cleared up for you soon as I believe he is making plans to meet you. I'm sending you this magically binding blood contract we both signed. It should stop you worrying about my safety. I would like it returned though so that I have it if it is needed. How many people will you be sending round to add to the wards? While I am sure that I will be able to recognise Remus and Moody I need to know numbers so I know I'm not letting strangers into the house. I believe that Arabella Figg's abilities, as a scanner will not be very useful at the moment. One of my ancestors will explain this to you at some point in time, but I cannot inform you when. Time passes differently for them than it does for us. Do not worry about my training, this will be taken care of over the summer. Again I cannot explain when nor why to you but it will all be explained some day. I cannot write more now but urge you to not send Snuffles and Professor Snape to investigate this entrance they've found. I really believe that it will end in Voldemort's favour otherwise.  
  
Harry_

/Can you take this for me 'Eve?/

/Duh. Of course I can./

"Well aren't we high and mighty bird brain."

/Giant furball!/

"Harpy."

"Ladies. That's enough." Harry glared at them. "If it's too much of a bother 'Eve I can wait for Hedwig."

/I'll take it now. It'll get me away from the walking rug./ Evelyn snatched the scroll and disappeared before Selena could reply.

"Stupid bird." Selena grumbled to herself before stretching herself out on the bed. Athene sniffed her giant cousin, seemed satisfied and curled herself up next to the tigress.

You ssshould sssleep Harry.

There isss much to do.

Sssleep. You can accomplisssh it tomorrow.

I will do asss you sssay.

You humansss have a very wissse sssaying. Do asss I sssay not asss I do. In thisss inssstance you should follow the lead Ssselena and sssleep.

Yesss Ssscarlet. Would you like a jar of flamesss?

Thank you. You are mossst consssiderate for a human. Harry conjured a jar of flames for Scarlet, watched as she curled herself around them and shoved Selena over so he could lie down. Athene immediately curled up next to his head and Selena stretched out over his feet.  
  
A.N. First off, I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry I didn't get this updated sooner. I can't believe I finally got this finished!! It feels amazing to get something up. Part two is started but I have no idea when it'll be up because I have GCSEs starting in May. I hope you all liked this and I accept all reviews be they flames or not.  
  
The Lady Reaper  
  
And thanx to anyone that actually read that!  
  
Thank You's go out to these people:  
  
Arivaeya- You have such a cool name, I love it! I glad you thought the prologue was so good and hoped you like this part!  
  
Dark Heart – I'm glad you thought it was a good prologue. And that you looked forward to reading this, can't wait to hear your response.  
  
Blackheart Syaoran – Thank you for being honest, if you read this.  
  
Potter and the Weasley – It will all become clear, (I hope!) in this part. I hope you understand now and if not send me an e-mail and I'll do my best to explain better!  
  
Cara the Mord Sith – glad you liked the prologue!  
  
Leah Clem – I'm pleased you enjoyed the part and sorry if you found it confusing, I hope all has become clear now and if not feel free to e-mail me.  
  
Liliana-Suger – I'm very glad you're back and that you liked the prologue! And you did indeed assume right as this part will have confirmed for you. The powers of the Shadow Wielder and the Death Bringer do not follow the pureblood lines. They could be anyone and only She, the ruling force that governs these entities, determines who they will be. That has probably confused you even more but I hope not!  
  
Rilaisseth – Please don't kill me! ducks flying objects I thank you for putting me on your favourites list, (my own needs a lot of revising!)I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Well that's it, a thank you to Jedi Solo, who kindly betad this for me, even though I'm currently not speaking to her, but that's besides the point! If you'd like something cleared up or want me to e-mail you when I post next, leave me a note in your review or, alternatively, drop me a line at:  
  
sugarquilltalk21com  
  
and I'll get back to you A SAP. See you next part! disappears in whirlwind of flame


	3. Part 2 The Order of the Phoenix

The Hidden City  
  
A.N. Well here you have it part 2 and until my study leave has already began! One exam down and fourteen to go!! I hope you enjoy and apologise for the shortness. Telepathy or mind speech is shown by "" "" , the Owl tongue is shown by # #. Phoenix tongue is shown by and Parseltongue by . Link speech is represented by - - . If you're confused tell me in your review! Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!  
  
Part 2 – The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Harry woke up to find Evelyn looking at him from his desk. /Morning.My aren't we chirpy?/

""Tell the giant harpy to bugger off and let me sleep. Or else it will become a scratching post.""

/Good morning to you too giant furball./

""It's only a good morning if you keel over and die within sixty seconds.""

/Just because you're not a morning person./

""I'm not a person I'm a white Siberian tigress. And at the moment I'm quite hungry so if you don't want to become a hors d'œurvre I suggest you beat it. Or at least shut up for another hour or two.""

"I'm going running now. 'Eve you better come before you two rip each other apart." The phoenix trilled in response and Harry climbed down the trellis and Evelyn followed swooping out of the window.  
  
"Just stay there. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Harry..."

"I want proof. I know who you look like but no offence you offered me no proof that you are who you look like and I only know three of you so." Harry shrugged.

"And how do we know you are who you say you are?" Moody growled reaching casually towards his pocket.

"Don't even think about it. Accio wands." Harry shoved the wands into a knife sheath on the boot. "After you."

"Harry you're being paranoid."

"I think I have good reason to be paranoid don't you?"

"Touché." Murmured Remus. "Very well. I am Remus Lupin. And you and I both have a mutual friend in Snuffles."

"You're clean. Next." Harry gestured for Remus to step to one side.

"I'm Alastor Moody and I spent most of this past school year locked in my own trunk."

"Next."

"I'm Arabella Figg. I was here yesterday to assess your Aunt's latent magical abilities."

"Next."

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, don't laugh Remus and don't call me Nymphadora. I'm an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I'm a metamorhmagus and um..."

"That's fine. Next."

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and I teach Transfiguration. I'm your Godmother." Harry waved his hand casually behind his back.

"Next."

"I am Arthur Weasley and you explained elekerticty to me."

"Thank you. Your wands." Harry separated their individual wands from the bundle in his boot and tossed them back to their rightful owners. He flicked his fingers and his wand disappeared. "Ask away." He tossed the sneakoscope at Remus.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Harry James Potter."

"Tell me something only I know."

"My Patronus takes the form of a stag, my father's animagus shape."

"That's Harry." Remus handed back the sneakoscope. "You do know those things don't work don't you." Harry grinned.

"It does too work. I am a woman." The Sneakoscope whistled and whirled in Harry's palm. "My name is Harold James Potter." Once again it whistled.

"Point taken. Where's your uncle."

"As soon as he found out you were coming he scarpered, along with Dudley. How's Aunt Petunia?"

"She's fine Harry."

"Good good. I'll leave you to it then."

"Potter."

"Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"How were you able to use magic?"

"Ethan took off the charm that notifies the ministry for me. I figured with old Mankie Vort back to full strength I should be able to use my wand without repercussions from the ministry. Fudge probably doesn't look at me the same way he did in the summer before third year."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm? Oh I blew up Uncle Vernon's sister. And I didn't even get a warning. I figured I'd be carted off to prison because Dobby used a hover charm in the house the year before and I get a warning then so." Harry shrugged. "But now he thinks I'm mad doesn't he? He'd probably cart me off to St Mungos. I can see the headlines now, 'Boy Who Lived is Boy Who Cracked.' Pretty isn't it?" Harry grinned.

"I can't believe you're acting so calm it's not..."

"Normal? I've never been normal Moony." Tonks snorted.

"Shall we begin?" asked McGonagall.

"We'd better." "I'll see you later then."

"Where are you going?" asked Remus.

"To work. Ethan said he might be popping by at some point." Harry shrugged. "I'll see you later." He shut the door behind him and allowed himself a grin as he walked down the street away before adopting his Ethan James façade.  
  
"So, what wards exactly are you adding to Harry's house then?" he asked leaning casually against the garden fence.

"So you would be Ethan James would you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin. Your reputation precedes you." Remus looked him in the eye. Sniffing absently.

"Harry talks about me?"

"Quite a lot actually." Ethan held out a hand to shake and Remus grasped it, feeling the tiny shock that indicated an Order link.

-So this is why I felt you were hiding something?-

-Indeed Mr Lupin. I must speak to a couple of your other colleagues before I leave, I have business to attend to elsewhere. I shall see you this evening.-

-Ahhh, who told you about the meeting then?-

-A Molly Weasley. I met her yesterday in Diagon Alley.- Ethan nodded and disappeared around the corner.

'Jesus fucking Christ does Voldie never give it a rest?' Ethan pressed a hand to his temple and allowed the vision to play. All he caught was an image of Snape being locked in a cell, surrounded by Dementors. 'Bloody Dumbledore. I warned him and what does he do? Ignores the warning. For fucks sake.'  
  
Snape sat shivering in the Dungeon. Not just from the cold but the uncontrollable aftershocks from all the torture Voldemort had just put him through.

-Snape.-

-Who?- he managed weakly.

-You don't know me yet. I need to make a link with your mind to get you out of here. You need to drop your shields.-

-But who?-

-The quicker you drop your shields the quicker you can meet me.- Snape grunted but complied and he heard a string of swearwords through the link. -Bloody Voldemort. Why the fucking hell does he choose bloody Siberia for his base? He just has to be difficult doesn't he? And what the hell was Sirius doing in Russia anyway?-

-You appear quite irate.-

-Considering this all could have been avoided sure I'm irate. Bloody Dumbledore, thinks he knows best and what does he do? Lands his only spy in Moldie Voldie's prison cell.-

-What are you talking about? And how do you know about Black?-

-Harry told me, coincidentally you can thank him for me being here.-

-Where?-

-I'm unlocking your door as we speak.- Snape looked up and sure enough the door swung open to admit one man.

-Where's your wand?-

-In my pocket.-

-Well how did you get in then?-

-Muggle lock picking tools. Voldie's monitoring magic use in this area, hence the reason why my wand is in my pocket. Drink this down.- Snape eyed the bottle with suspicion. -Drink it or I force-feed it to you.-

-Who made it?-

-I did. I would have stolen some from your own stores but such as it was I didn't have time.- He glared at Snape who drank the potion down.

-Not bad.-

-Considering I had a reluctant instructor no, it isn't. Think you can walk now?- he looked intently at the Spy. –No I don't think you can. Very well, another dose won't kill you. Though you will be extremely woozy.- He handed over another vial which Snape downed without complaint.

-Now what?-

-Now I waltz out of here, dragging you behind me cleanly under Voldie's nose.-

-Doesn't sound like much of a plan to me.-

-That's because it isn't. I walked in with a raven on my shoulder and I'll walk out with one as well. Whenever you're ready of course.-

-I won't ask how you know about that.-

-Time's awaisting.- Snape glared at the man as well as he was able with his eyes feeling like they were crossed and transformed. The man held out a hand and Snape hopped onto it before hopping onto his shoulder. -Won't be long now.-

-What about the Dementors?-

-They can't sense animal emotions. So they won't sense you.- He opened the door and then locked it behind him. Popping something into his mouth before offering a piece to the raven. -It's just chocolate.-

-Thank you.-

-S'no problem. Just doing my job.-

"Good afternoon Wormtail."

"If you think so."

"Problems?"

"You could say that."

"Your last mission didn't go well then?"

"No. Indeed not."

"Better luck then. I must be off. I've got some errands to run."

"You're not going to the meeting?"

"Not tonight. I've already made my report." He nodded and then continued on his way out.

-What was all that about?-

-Hmm? Oh, he was sent to capture Sirius when the others got you. Give us sec while I look for him. Ah, there he is. Black.-

-Who are you?-

-The person who just broke Snape out of Voldie's jail and the person who's going to rescue your furry little ass.-

-I don't need rescuing and you should have left him there.-

-I know your grudge runs deep but risk the Order's only source of information, not to mention only spy? You must be mad.-

-Who are you?-

-Ethan James at your service.-

-So you're Ethan James.-

-I was the last time I looked. Better watch out for those three Death Eaters on your right flank.- Sirius swore and as soon as Ethan was outside found himself with three unconscious Death Eaters neatly packaged and an angry Sirius Black infront of him.

"Now you see here. You stay away from my Godson...understand?" he would have gone on if Ethan hadn't cast a silencing charm.

"I can think of a much more appropriate setting for this conversation, so if you'll take hold of this you have a minute." Ethan levitated the stunned Death Eaters and placed a hand from each on the tyre. Sirius hesitated and followed suit. "Wonderful. Off you go then." Ethan took his hand off the tyre and it disappeared.

-Why on earth did you do that?-

-Because I can't use portkeys. We'll be travelling back my way.- Ethan pictured where he wanted to appear and teleported to the location where Sirius was just picking himself up from the floor. Ethan placed something on the chest of each Death Eater and touched his left ring finger to it. They disappeared and Sirius glared.

"Where did they go?"

"Somewhere safe. Now." He put the raven that was Snape onto the floor and flicked his wand as if undoing a transfiguration. Snape nodded at Ethan gratefully for keeping his secret.

"Why?"

"In view of today's events I am unsure whether or not I can fully trust Dumbledore. I know I cannot trust the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately my membership in the Order carries over from the last time Voldemort was around. At the moment I do not wish to retract my membership but who knows how cause and effect will shape the future." Sirius looked confused while Snape grinned maliciously.

"So are you a Death Eater as well?"

"Me? God no. I don't have enough balls to be a Death Eater." Now Snape looked confused.

"But Wormtail..."

"Oh that. No wonder you thought I was a Death Eater. I find it beneficial to be able to wander where I please. I won't tell you how, I'll lose all my advantages if I did. As it is, I suppose you could call me the Rogue Hunter. Many different people have known me under many different aliases. I discard aliases as they become compromised or too well known. That is all you need to know for the moment." He looked intently at Snape again. "Hmmm, better but not brilliant. Take these three potions and see Madam Pomfrey as soon as you return to Hogwarts." He nodded and disappeared. "I'll see you later." His voice floated in the air and Sirius turned to Snape.

"What did he mean, 'in view of today's events'?"

"It will be explained later Black. Now, if you don't mind, I have potions to brew." He disapparated with a pop as the air displaced by his swift exit rushed to fill the vacuum he had just created.  
  
"I believe that I should warn you Dumbledore. I am not sure I can fully trust you and as such will be making my decision on whether or not I will leave the Order any time soon."

"Might I enquire as to why?"

"Because you are a manipulative codger and I had to save the hide of two of your people today."

"Really?"

"Don't give me that look. You may be considered old and experienced to your kind but to mine you are young and foolish. You know damn well what I'm talking about. I know Harry sent you a letter, which you ignored. I'd be surprised if Severus doesn't say something to you. And I know Black is curious." Ethan glared at Dumbledore as he felt the tentative probe at his mind shields. "I hope you don't do that to everyone you want on your side. It is extremely offensive and others of my kind won't think much of you if you do that. At the moment they remain neutral. However, if you continue in that vein you may find them unreceptive to you." Dumbledore looked surprised that Ethan had detected the probe. Ethan stood, nodded curtly and left the room. Leaving Dumbledore with his thoughts.  
  
"I believe introductions are in order." Professor Dumbledore glanced round at all those assembled. "As some will be unfamiliar to previous members and to new members."

"Get on with it Dumbledore, important matters to discuss."

"Yes yes Alastor, patience is a virtue you have not yet discovered." He gestured round the circle. "We have here, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks..."

"Just Tonks." The pink haired metamorhmagus growled, suggesting that anyone who called her Nymphadora would be in grave trouble.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Mundagus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, and Ethan James."

"New is he?" Moody asked, glaring at Ethan across the table.

"New no, unfamiliar perhaps." Ethan grinned. "I believe that you last knew me as Rex Chase." He raised an eyebrow as his face melted to form that of another. He grinned again, this time showing off his pointed canines.

"You let a vampire in Dumbledore?!" asked Molly Weasley.

"We prefer creatures of the night. And why not? You have a werewolf." Ethan/Rex looked across at Remus. "No offence."

"None taken." Remus smiled.

"And might I remind you that the obvious personas are not always the likeliest to betray. Peter Pettigrew for instance?" an angry growl came from Sirius' direction and both Remus and Arabella laid a hand on his arm.

"Are you a metamorhmagus?" asked Tonks. Ethan nodded. "How long did it take you to learn?"

"If you can wait until after the meeting, as Alastor kindly reminded me, we do have more important business. Such as the return of Voldemort." He looked around the circle of faces. "I would have liked Harry to be here to talk to you all but such as it is he cannot be made aware of the Order until the time is right."

"And what does Harry have to do with this?" asked Molly.

"None of you will know much, bar Sirius, Remus and myself. And I suspect that there are certain things that only Harry knows. But as such these are how things stand at the moment." Dumbledore related the events that took place in the Little Hangleton graveyard. He looked gravely around at those gathered. "As you are aware those of you here represent only the council members. You all, bar Ethan, have your own members to contact and inform them both of this, and for those who were unaware, Sirius' innocence. Any questions?"

"Are you certain that all of the traitors have been weaselled out from within the Order?"

"None in the council..."

"Not the inner circle, but outside the inner circle. Pettigrew was the only one in the inner, but how sure are you that there aren't any spies in the outer circles? Voldemort has by now recalled all his Death Eaters and spoken to all of them, he's working at removing spies from his ranks and we must do the same."

"Now see here..."

"Listen to him." Snape snapped. "We now have no-one in Voldemort's inner circle, let alone in his camp. It's thanks to Ethan that I'm here at all." He nodded his head sharply at the vampire and he inclined his head in return. "And it's partially thanks to Black that I almost wasn't here." He glared at the animagus and Sirius glared back.

"Severus has very nicely brought up the next article on our agenda. We no longer have an insight into Voldemort's movements. We will have no warning against his attacks. Recruitment. We have to begin recruiting and we need to insert a spy into Voldemort's circles. And we know there are Death Eater children at Hogwarts, possibly Death Eaters themselves, are we prepared to recruit students and if so, at what age. And how do we go about it?" an uproar greeted Dumbledore's suggestion.

"It's a proposition not an order." Said Ethan James quietly. "Just because it's been suggested doesn't mean it automatically comes into effect." Dumbledore nodded at him and waited until everyone was quiet.  
  
"We need to discuss this possibility. I'll now allow a short recess." He banged a gavel and immediately groups formed around the room as people started to discuss the proposal. Tonks wandered over the Ethan.

"So then. Ho long did it take you to learn?"  
  
Ethan shrugged. "I've been able to grow my hair since I was small. My aunt shaved it off once and I grew it back over night." He grinned. "How 'bout you? You're an Auror right?" Tonks nodded.

"Took me a while. Nearly failed the Stealth and Tracking section. I'm dead clumsy." Ethan glanced at her.

"It's because you're top heavy." She looked at him strangely. "Trust me. I'd guess you used to play beater?" she nodded. "Your arm muscles are more developed than your leg muscles. It makes you slightly off balance." He shrugged. "But I don't know what anyone else has told you."

"Not much. Thanks. That could help."

"Running's good. Gives you another option if you get cornered as well." He grinned. "It's saved my hide more than once." He nodded to Tonks and wandered off towards a group consisting of Snape, McGonagall, Arabella, Sirius and Remus. He nodded to them, perching on the table.

"I think it's a bad idea. If Harry gets word of it..."

"He'll likely stay well clear." Ethan interrupted Sirius. Sirius glared at Ethan.

"And just why do you say that?"

"Common sense." Ethan shrugged. "Your godson will inadvertently be feeling guilty for the death of Cedric Diggory. The less he involves himself with such things the less chance of those he loves being involved and targeted more by Voldemort."

"You're not afraid to use his name." It was more of an observation than a question. Ethan looked at Minerva.

"Quite frankly he's an idiot and doesn't deserve half the respect he gets."  
  
"People don't respect him! They fear him!"

"Those that don't speak his true name merely magnify what's already there. I believe you've heard the headmaster's comment on that." He grinned.

"Indeed." Said Snape. Leaning back against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. "You've met him?"

"Every Immortal over five thousand has met him, last time around he tried to get us to turn him. Besides how else do you reckon I rescued Severus? Beamed him out?" Arabella snickered while Sirius just looked confused.

"Sorry. Muggle joke."  
  
"How exactly do you know Potter?" Snape asked curiously.

"Ah so there are some brains among the lot of you! I owe him a debt actually. He saved my life." Sirius' chest puffed up with pride.

"How did he do that exactly? Magic is not allowed to be used during the holidays."

"Baseball bat to the head. Looked rather nasty from where I was standing." He grinned at their confusion. "It's like a Beater's bat, except longer. Lucky for me, unlucky for the poor sods that were trying to do me in." he brushed his hands off. "Coincidentally it was he tipped me off about you Severus. He's got a bit of Seer blood in him. Funny thing is he only sees things related to ol' Moldie Voldie and his doings. You might want to get a Profiler to take a look." He glanced over at Arabella before turning back to Dumbledore. "Ah, looks like we're about to resume." He wandered back to his seat to find that Tonks had swapped seats with someone so she was opposite him. The rest of the meeting passed with discussions on how they should start recruiting and how they'd react to attacks. Ethan and Tonks passed it trying to outdo each other with ridiculous morphings of their features. Dumbledore didn't comment as they still willing made points and answered questions and queries directed at them. The meeting drew to a close and Ethan stood, nodded to them all and then left to find the library. He whistled softly as he entered and dug out his trunk.

""Use the staff to focus the spell."" Ethan did as he was told. And wove the complex spell, tapping each bookcase with a filament of the weave and then touched the end of the thread of magic to the trunk. He grinned as he felt the spell complete and sent the staff away, pocketing the trunk.

""Excellent!"

"Thank you."

"We'll talk to you later. I think we've finally worked out a training schedule."

"Okay then."" Ethan wandered back out of the library to find a certain group of people waiting for him.

"Good evening, but unless one of you is willing to donate some blood for my next meal I have to feed."

"You actually feed on humans?"

"Only occasionally. Half the time they don't even know what's going on. They think it's some kind of sexual ecstasy. We only have to feed on a human every two years or so. Well, those of us of the First Order. It varies on rank to rank."

"You have different ranks?"

"Oh yes, but I can't tell you anymore or I'd have to kill you, or turn you and none of you would make particularly good Immortals. You can contact me through Harry if you absolutely must." He nodded again and was gone in a second.

"You can't apperate..."

"He didn't apperate Black, Vampires posses enhanced senses, speed, stamina. And like Potter have an uncanny sense for danger." Snape nodded to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "I'll be going now. I have some potions to prepare. On second thoughts. I'd like to have a word Albus."

"Yes Severus? What about?"

"Why you ignored Potter's letter." Dumbledore looked very shocked and hid the expression extremely quickly.

"What on earth are you talking about..."

"Don't try that on me you manipulative old codger..."

"Severus!"

"Just wait Minerva. Harry gave you due warning which you didn't see fit to pass on to me or Black for that matter and if Voldemort had gotten him what do you think Potter would have done? And then your plan would have been severely ruined wouldn't it? I mean if Potter was in the Dark Lord's hands what is the point in us all fighting? We might as well just all lie down and let him walk all over us!"

"There will always be someone fighting Severus."

"Well, I'd like to see how you sort out this mess."

"And I'd like to know what Snape is referring to."

"As would I Albus. Severus does not insult you lightly."

"Very well. Perhaps you would like to adjourn to my office?"

"No thank you Albus. I know particularly well the sort of wards you have set on your domain." A figure appeared suddenly. "Back already Ethan?"

"Indeed. I thought you'd like to know, just passing on the message really, that Harry has discovered a slight gap in your wards."

"Oh?"

"Voldemort now shares his blood. His aunt is at Hogwarts. How much longer will they last?"

"They will last long enough. And then Harry will be at Hogwarts and we have the entire year to sort out Harry's arrangements for next summer."

"Very well. If that's the way you see it. Pay heed to the Phoenix Lord. I believe he will be visiting you soon. Coincidentally I may not appear for all the meetings. As it is I will have a very busy summer ahead of me. Now there was one more thing... ah yes Harry wants the contract back as soon as possible. Good day to you." He nodded and disappeared again and Snape turned back to Dumbledore, opening his mouth to speak but Black got there first.

"I thought the stipulation of the wards meant that Harry's aunt had to be there."

"His cousin shares Harry's aunt's blood though only half of it. The wards will be weaker anyway but there are the ministry wards as well don't forget." Snape snorted.

"You're clearly not keeping track of things in the Ministry then. Voldemort has nearly all the keys to the Ministry wards. I have a strong feeling that Fudge isn't all as he seems. But that is a separate issue. Do not think that I am going to let you divert me."

"Very well Severus but I do believe that this is more pressing at the moment."

"And what's this about a contract?"

"Harry and Ethan James signed a magically blinding blood contract to ensure loyalties to each other. Harry sent it to me to assure myself that Ethan James can be trusted. He asked me to send it back so he has it if he needs it. I have yet to send it back." Snape frowned at that.

'Seems Potter is more intelligent than I thought.' "I have something urgent to do if you can excuse me. But believe me Albus, I will renew this conversation."

"Very well Severus." Snape nodded and strode off down the corridor as fast as he could. As soon as he reached the boundaries of the apparation wards he disappeared with a quiet pop. Appearing almost instantly on the corner of Privet Drive. He spotted Potter walking towards him, head down. He disappeared as he wove the invisibility spell and slipped behind Potter to watch him.

"Good evening Professor Snape. How may I help you." The older man almost fell over in shock.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you apperate in." Harry lied, not wanting to expose his extraordinary hearing. "How are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant have you recovered from that last meeting with Tom. He was particularly aggrieved with you if I remember correctly."

"How do you...."

"My scar is linked to him. A remnant of the killing curse. I see what he's doing when he's particularly angry. Or happy."

"Is he aware?"

"Of the bond? No. He has no idea I watch his meetings. I'm glad Ethan got to you on time. Otherwise things would have gotten worse. Did he tell you?"

"Who tell me what?"

"I assume Dumbledore didn't forward my warning to you in time, otherwise you wouldn't have been there. It makes me wonder though."

"About what?"

"Common factors. You are a pawn on Dumbledore's playing field I wonder about his integrity. I am a pawn on a wider scale but still a pawn." Snape frowned. The boy wonder, Dumbledore's Golden child didn't trust Dumbledore.

"I... thank you."

"I would do it for anyone. Nobody deserves to be in Voldemort's hands." The boy shivered and Snape watched him. Wondering why he wore such pitiful clothes. "My uncle's not back yet. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Potter. I have business to attend to. He leaves you in that house alone?" Harry snorted.

"He's not going to hang around when grown wizards are around. He scarpered earlier with Dudley when he knew Dumbledore had sent people to add some wards. They won't do any good though."

"What do you mean." Harry's eyes locked with his and Severus shuddered at what he saw."

"Because the nature of the wards he has set don't allow for what goes on in the house they guard, to leave the house they guard. The wards are the deepest of magic and will either hold or shut in. The nature of the house determines the nature of the wards. He knows though. And nothing is done." His eyes drifted from Severus who reached out to touch the boy on the arm. He jolted when a connection formed and found himself in Potters mind.

'Sorry about that. I can't control my mental abilities yet. I'm afraid you'll just have to watch.' Severus turned to look at Potter's mental self. He looked old. Hardened by the things he'd seen but frail as if the slightest breeze would knock him over.

'What do you mean?'

'You were curious and I was remembering. You won't enjoy it. Voldemort's worst doesn't compare.'

'I don't understand.'

'You will. Just wait. And watch. I would let you go if I could. No one needs to see this. No one deserves to. Here's the door.' The mental door was harsh and cold. Made of metal and extremely strong.

'What's this?'

'My deepest secrets. No one knows what is beyond these doors. No one has ever asked. No one has ever been curious enough.' Harry reached out a hand and pushed the doors open. They entered the room and found a penesive in the centre of the room. 'Odd. I haven't been here for a while. It used to be a scrapbook, a photo album. That changed as well, interesting.'

'I still don't understand.'

'You won't until you have seen what lies in my penesive. My childhood.' The words were bitter. And Snape looked at the fragility of The Boy Who Lived's mental self. 'Go ahead. You need to see. If you do not see you can not walk your path.' Snape reached out gingerly to find himself at the centre of a whirlwind of memories. They were like dying souls, eager to cling onto any life they could and they bombarded his mind with their contents. Each more horrifying than the next. They assaulted him and remained engraved where they touched him. All of a sudden they were gone and he was standing in the middle of the Dursley's back garden. Potter standing next to him. He sank heavily to his knees, horrified at what he had discovered.

"So now you know." Said Potter quietly. "I'll leave you to it Professor. Good evening." The Potions Master stared in shock at the young man as he walked inside. "Hedwig will be staying at Hogwarts. She can reach me when you are ready." Snape shook his head before getting up and disapparating. Little did he know that he would be the last to see Harry Potter for a long time.  
  
A.N. Well there we have it! Part two is very short but out and ready for all you hungry readers! I have no idea when the next part will be up. It's about half/ three quarters done. But I don't know if I'll have time to finish it sooo.. Here's till next time, raises a glass I love you all and  
  
Adieu  
  
Grim  
  
Thank You's to these people:  
  
Cara the Mord Sith – Glad you thought that! And that I surprised you! Blushes ;D hope you liked this one...  
  
shdurrani – well Alex, hope you enjoyed!  
  
g3tog4 – glad you liked it I'm not sure I understood your question. I think you asked what if it was the Rogue Reaper that was sent to LA? The answer is it wasn't. if you'll look back Harry hands a shrunken figure to the Lady Reaper of the Shadows. That is the Rogue Reaper who's on his way to a nice hot termination. grins maniacally 'muhwah!' he stays a shrunken figure and it's a different Reaper that gets sent to LA. Anyway. see you next part!  
  
Wytil – Soon enough for you? I think your question was explained in this part. If you've still got more questions you can e-mail me! My view exactly. And there is still more to discover... hope I see you next part!  
  
sambow24 – glad you're enjoying it! Was this soon enough?  
  
Rhyllen – I liked the bickering too! Thanks for the good luck wishes! I did my Spanish Oral on Monday (17th) and my next exam is not till next Monday (24th)! I've got my Spanish Listening and ICT so... hope you liked this one!  
  
Well there you have it. Another part up on the net. See you all next part and as always you can reach me at:  
  
sugarquilltalk21.com  
  
blows a kiss to all her reviewers and disappears in whirlwind of flame Don't you just love dramatics!


	4. Part 3 The Fallen Ones

The Hidden City  
  
A.N. Telepathy or mind speech is shown by """" , and Elvish by italics. Phoenixus is shown by and Parseltongue by . Link speech is represented by - - this is when two or more people are linked and they can send messages down the link. The words appear like writing in their mind. Hope it's not too confusing, but if it is do mention it in your review! (An exception is the first paragraph which is a diary entry).  
  
Part 3 – The Fallen Ones  
  
_Black clothed were they, in the garb of the west. Swift on foot and silent as death they swept through our camp. Behind they left a wake of terror and unease. Killing only those of evil heart and intent, the ones left alone, good of heart and those unsure of what they wanted. A fear and joy filled my heart, I know now it is time. And yet I wonder. How is it that two could cause such damage? They truly must be powerful, and when the Final battle begins they will wipe a large swath of the enemy away before them._

Here ends the last entry in the journal of Aglaranna, no more word since then have we heard and so the worst is assumed. Three weeks she journeyed in their world, three years has she been missing from ours. We now know our time has come. Our self-imposed exile has come to an end as the Avengers of the Night, the Angels of Death once again sweep this world.  
  
And, so begins the tale of the third age...  
  
Voldemort strode about the throne room of his most recent acquisition. A tense silence filled the air as those of his inner circle waited in fear of what their Lord would do.

"Well?" he snapped. "Why do you all just stand there? Why do you not tell me who did this? Forty of my best men dead! And you have nothing to tell me except that the elves they were bringing me has disappeared."

"What do you wish of us my lord?" asked a quivering Wormtail. Voldemort sighed. It took so long to hammer his words into these stupid and pitiful excuses for followers. His lip curled.

"Crucio Maximus." He said quietly, holding the unforgivable on them for a couple of minutes. "That was but a taste of your failure." He said icily as his minions picked themselves up from the floor, the bruises and cuts that covered them were only a fraction of the pain he had and would still cause.  
  
"Find out who did this, why they did it, whether there are more of them, and bring me those elves!" he all but bellowed the last words out, causing a round of bowing and scraping before they fled.  
  
He sighed again, deeper this time. It was getting harder and harder finding good people these days. And all because of that confounded boy! He clenched his fists, grunting in satisfaction as he punched a hole in the wall. He stared at the scarlet blood running down his pale, unblemished skin.

"Fascinating isn't it Wormtail." He purred to the only Death Eater still in his presence.

"Wha...wha...what is my Lord?" stuttered Wormtail. Voldemort ignored him, transfixed at the effect the scarlet blood made against the white marble that was his skin. Voldemort snapped out of his daze as the light of the sunset shone through the castle windows, hitting him full in the face. He turned away from the window and walked into the shadows.

"I am not to be disturbed until morning Wormtail." He said, marching out of his throne room and down the corridor.

"Where shall we find you master?" asked Wormtail, running to keep up with the Dark Lord's steps.

"You shan't, I'll find you." Voldemort said, flicking his fingers in dismissal.  
  
"Harry." The boy in question mumbled something incoherent and turned over in his sleep. "Harry wake up!" Harry ignored the voice and frowned as he felt, something alien, something that wasn't quite right. "Harry Potter wake up immediately!" although the sentence was whispered it carried power. Harry shot up, wand in hand, looked at his watch and immediately lay back down again.

"It's two o'clock in the morning." He muttered, yawning as he pulled off his glasses. They weren't there he wasn't used to having corrected vision.

"I don't have all day you know." The voice said, Harry identified it as a female voice, no one he knew though.

"Why do you not have all day?" asked Harry, sitting up in bed reluctantly.

"Your powers are awakening." He turned, looking at the blue haired young woman sitting on his desk, her feet swinging idly.  
  
Her amethyst eyes glittered and twinkled with silent mirth. Harry decided she was hiding something. "Why are you in my room at two in the morning, half way through the holidays? And who are you?" he asked, watching her closely as she answered his questions.

"I'm here because I've been sent to take you to the place of your training." She said. "As for who I am I am Carigana..."

"No you're not." Harry said interrupting her.

"I beg your pardon?" she seemed surprised.

"That is not your true form and Carigana is not your true name. You are here to aid me in my training though." Harry looked surprised as he said this and lowered his wand.

"You're better than he thought." She said smiling. "How did you know? None should be able to see through this visage except other ... of my standing." Harry frowned slightly.

'She could mean power or rank, I'm not quite sure yet.' He thought, before answering her question.  
  
"Your eyes told me you were lying, your mind told me what you were lying about. You should develop better shielding for your thoughts and learn not to express things through your eyes." He said, his frown deepened. "You're an elf?" his question was more of a statement of fact than a true question. She blinked,

'What a strange boy.' She thought. 'Not even Old Wolf could have anticipated this!'

"It comes from being constantly chased by Moldievort." Harry said.

"What does?"

"My strangeness." He replied, "Who's Old Wolf?" he asked curiously. She laughed.

"You'll be meeting him soon enough." She said smiling. "And when you do you'll recognise him."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"

"Elendiel."

"Let me guess, you're not from around these parts are ye'?" he asked, affecting a southern drawl. She laughed.

"No I'm not, do you have everything you need for next year? There will be no time to visit Diagon Alley, after leaving the Elven home."

"Yes, I got everything at the beginning of the holidays." His eyes twinkled slightly and she frowned.

'He's not telling me something.' "Good. Lets get you packed and then off we go." Harry waved his hand and books and robes started flying into his open trunk. "I thought you weren't allowed to do magic out of school?"

"We're not." She waved her hand at the various objects flying around his room as they packed themselves.

"Oh that's not magic. I'm a kinetic and telepath." He said. "Mind over matter and all." He grinned. "I'm just going to send a quick message to Dumbledore." He said, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from a trunk. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to deliver the parchment to Dumbledore and stay at school until he got there. As Hedwig flew out the window he grabbed his broom and her cage and turned to the elf.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I won't be at the Dursley's for the rest of the summer, that Hedwig will be staying at Hogwarts and can find me if it's urgent." She nodded and held out a glowing orb. When Harry touched it the golden light surrounded them, transporting them to some unknown place.  
  
They landed on the outskirts of a clearing, deep within the heart of the forest. "Times moves faster within the Elven home." She said, looking around her. "Much has changed in the three years I've been gone." She sighed.

"You've been away from Elendiel for three years? Why?"

"I have been searching for you. To them it seems as though I've been away for years, to me it seems like only three weeks have passed. I was taken prisoner in the first two weeks along with two of my kindred. They should be returning home about now. The last week I spent finding you."

"How were you set free?" Harry asked, she thought she caught a flicker of worry on his face, it disappeared so quickly she dismissed it.

"I do not know. I was badly injured in the battle before my capture, I am unaware of anything after that to when I was awakened by my friends. I convinced them I could safely finish the mission myself while they took news of what had happened back to the King."

'She must have power indeed. From what information I've gathered Elves back down only to those of higher degree.' Harry thought silently to himself as they walked through the glades of the forest.  
  
He motioned for her to be silent and to stop. ""We are being watched."" The words seemed to resonate in her mind and made her jump.

""I did not know you could mind speak. How many and where?"

"Seven, two behind and right, one in front and two left. Six are like you but not. One is human and badly injured."

"How so are they not like me?"" Harry paused as if searching for the right words.

""They are full of anger and malice."

"Fallen Ones! Why are they this close to the Elven home?"

"Would you like to speak to their leader?"

"Yes please."

"Her name is Lilenth. The others are frozen in place, they will not attack. Shall I hold her magic back?"

"Until we know what they intend it would be best."" The startled elf appeared in front of them and glared menacingly at Harry and his companion.  
  
""You know you never did tell me your name."

"My name is Aglaranna Harry.""   
  
_"Cousin, what is thy business in these woods?"_ Lilenth asked.

_"What is thy business in these woods Fallen One?"_ Aglaranna countered.

_"No longer may you call me that. I have rejoined the true ones."_

"She lies." Said Harry, sounding surprised. Aglaranna looked at him with shock on her face.

"You understand our tongue?"

"Yes, speak it too, but I don't know how. It's as if the language has always been in my head to use, I've just never needed it before."

_"Lovely as this chatter is..." _Harry interrupted Lilenth and turned to face both elves.

_"Her heart is evil as before, but a spark of good doth still remain. We could turn her to our cause in but a month of Elven time." _Harry said, switching to elvish so Lilenth would understand him. Harry's eyes widened. _"It is because of this she rescued him."_ He said, looking deep into Lilenth's eyes.

_"Leave him be."_ Lilenth said strongly. _"You have no idea what he has suffered, what we have suffered through him and at his hands. You have no idea what he will do to him and us when he finds out we are gone."_  
  
_"I know all to well the tortures of so called Lord Voldemort and of those who follow him. I know of the suffering placed on you and many others in this world. It is for this reason I shall kill him."_ Harry said, his eyes flashing with anger as he glared at a far away enemy. The ice that filled his emerald eyes softened back to their normal shade as he once again looked to Lilenth. _"Are there many others like you?"_ she nodded.

_"Over half of us have seen the true side of him and wish to rejoin the light." _

_"It is so within his ranks."_ Said Aglaranna. _"Half of the Death Eaters who captured us were left alive when the Angles of Death swept through our camp."_

_"What of those of you still loyal to him? Will they change their minds when they see the death and destruction he will bring when he discovers of your escape?"_ Harry asked Lilenth, mentally calculating something in his brain.

_"I am not sure, the ones not highly exalted by him maybe. The ones in his inner circle? Not likely." _

_"How many are there in his inner circle?" _

_"Perhaps five, ten? I'm not sure on numbers. Ten at the most I should think." _

_"I suspect that of the Death Eaters, most of what there is now, excluding his inner circle will change sides. He is more likely to take his rage out on those rather than his inner circle."_ Harry said, sitting down on his trunk and crossing his legs.  
  
_"I have released your people. All are of like mind as you I take it?"_ Lilenth nodded. _"I have released the walls holding back your magic. Tell them they can approach and to bring the human with them. If they attempt to use magic or attack in anyway there shall not be much of them left to lay out."_ Lilenth nodded and whistled some sharp and concise musical phrases into the air. Answering whistles surrounded them.

_"They come and they bring the human."_ She said as others of her company stepped onto the path, two of them carrying the human.

_"Is he conscious?"_ Harry asked, watching as they laid the stretcher carrying him gently to the earth.

_"Barely."_ One of the male elves replied. Harry stood and walked to the stretcher. He placed his hand on the chest of the person. His eyelids flickered open and looked into Harry's eyes. Cold grey steel met warm emerald.  
  
"Potter."

"Draco, your father did this to you I presume?"

"Yes. I refused to join Voldemort's ranks. I don't want to end up like my father, follower of a hollow master. I wish to rule myself, not to be ruled by others." He hissed in pain as Harry gently pressed the side of his head.  
  
"Shall we call a truce Draco? Seeing as we'll be fighting on the same side and all."

"A truce it is then Harry." Draco said, smiling slightly before lapsing into unconsciousness.

"We need to get him to your people Aglaranna." He said quietly to her. "I have temporally slowed the bleeding, but I've found that I'm better at getting injured rather than healing injuries." He smiled slightly at a memory. "He will not last much longer. Where would it be best for us to appear?"

"Take the placement from my mind." She said, mentally drawing a picture of where they wanted to go.

"My Lord I have some news."

"What is it Malfoy?" asked Voldemort, absently stroking Nagini's scales.

"My Lord, my son has vanished."

"And so what Lucius? What is so important about this?"

"He knew certain things my Lord."

"And this would be because?"

"I was preparing him for the initiation ceremony. He said he no longer wished to become a Death Eater."

"Oh he did did he?" Voldemort's eyes flashed evilly. "And why did he say that."

"He said that he didn't wish to serve someone who could be destroyed by a boy." Lucius's last words were barely above a whisper.

"He said what?!!" Voldemort roared. (He he he!! Moldievort having a temper tantrum!!) "Find him and bring him to me. He must be punished." Voldemort hissed with rage. Lucius bowed low and hurriedly exited the room.  
  
Harry took the image form Aglaranna's mind and turned to Lilenth. _"Are all those who wish to change nearby?"_ she nodded. _"How long will it take them to reach Elendiel?" _

_"Two and a half hours max."_ she said.

_"Do you speak for them?"_ she nodded again. _"Then you'd better come with us. Is there someone you can trust to take command temporarily?" _

_"Esvinal here will manage."_ She said gesturing to the elf beside her. He looked slightly worried.

_"Do not worry Esvinal, I shall vouch for you."_ Harry said.

_"As shall I."_ Said Aglaranna. _"When asked by the sentries say that Aglaranna vouches for you."_ Esvinal's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her name before bowing and hurrying off with two of the others.

_"My Lady I was not aware..."_ started Lilenth.

_"Don't worry about it. Why do you think I journey so often to the human world? I hate the attention."_ Harry grinned to himself.

'So my companion is an elf of high degree then.' He though silently. 'From her bearing in her natural form I would say Queen or at the very least strongly related into the bloodline of the current King. And in answer of her earlier riddle I would say those equal of her power would see through the visage.' Harry concluded his thoughts and gestured for the others to close in around the comatose Draco, now suspended in the air over Harry's trunk.

"Ready?" everyone nodded as Harry picked up his broom and Hedwig's cage. Harry concentrated and then teleported them to Elendiel.  
  
"You should probably drop the visage." Harry said to Aglaranna. "Otherwise, how will anyone recognise you? Your majesty." Harry said, sneaking the words of power onto the end of the sentence.

"You guessed then?" she asked.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"If you call me that once more Harry, I'll start calling you..."

"What?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something." Said Aglaranna, smiling as Harry laughed. "What gave me away?"

"Oh your bearing, that the only two words to fill the gap you left me at the Dursley's being power and rank. I decided on power after Lilenth and her company didn't recognise you. From the obvious respect and power your name brings, I decided that you must be the Queen or at the very least very closely related to the King."

"I see." She said. "I can also see the reason why you shall be the one to spring us from this dark-age." She laughed slightly. "Let us go quickly, for your friend's sake."  
  
She led them along the empty pathways between the trees before stopping before a regal oak. (Get it? Regal? Ha ha, just my little crap joke!) "Can you get us up there?" she asked, pointing to the highest walkway. Harry nodded and winked as the rest of the group gasped at the speed they shot upwards before lightly landing on the boards. "This way." She said, "It is the quickest way to my quarters, I want to see how quickly it takes them to realise I'm home." Her lips quirked slightly in a smile. Aglaranna led them onto one of the smaller pathways Harry would have normally ignored if she hadn't pointed it out to them.

'Concealed by magic, she obviously doesn't want to be found by any who she hasn't met and trusts.' Harry filed the thought away in his brain. He followed at the back of the group looking at the inscription around the doorway before entering the Queen's quarters.  
  
"You won't mind sharing with your friend Harry?" she asked, opening one of the doors that led off the main room.

"I don't but he might." He replied, "Well when he wakes up." He said, using his telekinesis to transfer Draco from the stretcher to one of the beds. "How soon before he can be attended?" Harry asked.

"Not long. I shall send for one of the healer's now." Aglaranna said, exiting the room and leaving Harry with his thoughts and Draco of course.

'I wonder how the elves will help him.' He thought, looking across at Draco's pale face.  
  
""You could help him yourself you know Harry."" said a chorus of voices in Harry's head. He rolled his eyes.

""I'm going mad you know. Talking to voices in my head."" He replied sitting on his bed, crossing his legs and relaxing. He closed his eyes and pictured himself appearing on a blank plane within his sub-conscious. Just like they had instructed him to. Four figures appeared a young woman, a young man and two Elves, a female and a male.

""All right then, who are you?"

"You don't recognise your own flesh and blood Harry?"" the man stepped forward, bowing slightly. ""I am Bravery, this is Stealth."" He pointed to the woman next to him. ""She is Knowledge and he is Antiquity."" He pointed to the Elves in turn.

""Your names?"

"I just gave them to you."

"You gave me your titles, formalities you use to impress. They tell me about the most influential segment of you, nothing more."

"You bear wisdom beyond your years young one."" Said Knowledge, walking to Harry and laying her hand on his shoulder. The musicality of the Elven tongue seemed to light the darkest shadows of Harry's mind.

""It comes from watching friends die and whither away."" said Harry sadly, remembering the dream he'd had two weeks ago.

""The Dark One spins you lies and tales, seek not truth in these for you shall find none."" Stealth spoke, standing on the other side of Harry and placing her hand on his other shoulder. Bravery joined Stealth and put his arm around her, they were obviously a couple.  
  
""This is true and also not, learn must I to see the plot."" Harry inclined his head to Stealth before turning to face the remaining elf.

""There is power here. And much I did not foresee."" Antiquity said.

""Truly did Aglaranna speak when saying I would know you when I saw thee, Old Wolf."" Harry said, smiling at the look that came across the face of the one who stood before him. A silver laugh rang out next to him.

""Surely you cannot be speechless Old Wolf?""" Asked Stealth. He ignored her.

""When did you see Aglaranna last?"" he asked, clearly awaiting the news eagerly.

""Why just before you joined my thoughts."

"Where are you then?"" he asked. Harry laughed.

""I am where you are but not."" He said before waving cheekily and pulling himself back to reality. He called out to Aglaranna.

"You can expect guests as soon as they figure out my riddle." He said.

"Oh and what is this riddle?" asked Aglaranna coming in with the healer. Harry's eye's twinkled with mischief.

"They asked where I was, I told them 'I am where you are but not.' And then pulled out from the conversation." He smiled and turned to the healer. _"Can you help him my Lady?"_ he asked courteously.

_"He is not yet beyond my skill young one."_ She smiled back at him. _"Now out."_ She said making shooing gestures._ "I must have peace to work."_ And with that she pushed them from the room and firmly shut the door.  
  
"Really Harry!" she said, "You'll be lucky if you aren't already in their black books." Her eyes twinkled.

"Knowledge, Stealth and Bravery seemed to approve." Harry said, Aglaranna's eyebrow went up.

"Really? Those three hmm."

"What do you mean those three hmm?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow to match hers.

"Oh nothing." Her mouth twitched.

"Now really Your Majesty, is there something you should be telling me?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!"

"And since when did I promise not to call you that, Your Majesty?"

"You didn't."

"Precisely. In answer to my question?"

"No there's nothing I have to tell you."

"Then perhaps you'd like to tell me all of their names?"

"Not really."

"But you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will." She paused. "Bugger." Harry grinned.

"So then names?" he asked as the door burst open. "Bollocks." Muttered Harry to himself, glaring at the grinning Aglaranna.

"Wondered how long it'd take you." She said not turning round. She was rather busy as she'd just accepted Harry's challenge to a staring contest.

"Hmm, me too." Said Harry, looking deeply through Aglaranna's eyes for something. He grinned and 'lost'.

"Ha, beat you!" she said triumphantly.

"So you did. Want a rematch 'Lana?" he asked.

"Of course." She said, glaring at Harry for the shortened version of her name he'd just discovered. "Should have known you were up to something."

"Indeed." Replied Harry, 'losing' again. "I believe you have some guests..." Harry paused for effect. She blinked, as he spoke to her mentally.

"Okay you little squirt, That is just too annoying. Truce?" Aglaranna asked, holding out her hand.

"Truce, for now. And I'm not so little mind you." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Certainly not when we're finished with you." Said one of the people by the door.

"Don't suppose you want to tell me your real names now do you?" asked Harry, bowing politely in greeting. "'Lana here was just about to when you crashed in." he said, jerking a thumb at Aglaranna.  
  
Bravery and Knowledge hid their grins whilst Stealth grinned openly behind Old Wolf's back. He jabbed backward with an elbow and grunted in satisfaction when it didn't connect as Stealth danced nimbly out the way. She grinned again at Harry and stepped forward to speak.

"Since the others are being very discourteous." She won a glare from Knowledge.

"You know as well as I do that you are the one destined to speak Ara."

"Pish posh, I'm the only doing it because of his untimely interruption." She said, jerking her thumb at Bravery.

"That was only because you pushed me Ara." He said grumpily.

"Such an interesting topic but do you reckon we could get back to the original one?" asked Harry.

"Ah yes of course. Harry this is Gwynlilith." ""Otherwise known as Know it all or Brainbox. One of the most intelligent elves around, and boy is she annoying!"" she said to Harry. "This is Thilin." ""Otherwise known as Strongarm or Tempest."" "This is Old Wolf or as he is called by those who aren't his friends, Landvell." ""Or called Trumpy Frumpy at appropriate moments in time by myself and 'Lana."" she said grinning at Harry. "And I'm Aramina, called Ara by my friends,"

""Much worse by her enemies..."" put in Thilin, winking at Harry

"...and I'm also known as The Silver Jester." Harry's eyes gleamed.

"We'll have to exchange information." He said, grinning at the groan Thilin let out.

"You just had to pick another prankster didn't you 'Lana?" he said.

"I didn't really have a lot of choice in the matter." She said smiling as the door to the room Harry and Draco would be sharing opened. The Healer came bustling out.  
  
_"How is he?" _

_"__Grumpy and resting."_ She said cheerfully. _"He needs a couple of hours rest before you explain anything to him." _

_"How much does he know and remember?"_ asked Thilin.

_"Not much my Lord."_ Harry raised an eyebrow, he'd have to quiz 'Lana later. _"Shadows and faces, that of Milady here."_ She gestured to Aglaranna. _"And also that of one called Lilenth, and another named Esvinal."_ She frowned. _"I am not aware of ones by those names."_ She turned to Aglaranna. _"If that is all Milady I shall return in five hours." _

_"That is fine Kaita, you have done me a good service." _

_"Thank you Milady, it was a pleasure to serve you once again."_ The Healer Kaita bowed and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"You were with the Fallen Ones Aglaranna. They have been banned from our woods for good reason." Said Gwynlilith sharply.

"Let you not forget whom you speak to, friend you may be but friends may become enemies." Said Landvell quietly, Gwynlilith blushed.

"Is that a blush 'Lil?" asked Aramina teasingly. "I thought you were beyond blushing?"

"Hush, now is not the time for your games Ara, amusing as they are." Said Thilin, his eyes twinkling. Aramina punched him lightly on the arm.

"Very funny Thilin."

'Those two would be a match for Ron and Herm.' Thought Harry, grinning as he imagined a possible shouting match between the two.

_"And what is so funny he who lived?"_ asked the ringing tones of an Elven voice from his elbow. Harry turned to see Lilenth standing there, eyes twinkling.

_"Worked it out did you? Perfect timing by the way." _

_"Oh?"_ she asked raising an eyebrow.

_"Excuse me."_ Harry said, catching everyone's attention. _"Landvell, Ara, Thilin and Gwynlilith this is Lilenth she speaks for half of the current Fallen Ones. They wish to join you. Lilenth this is Landvell, Aramina, Thilin and Gwynlilith."_ He introduced them and as he turned to ask 'Lana a question, something registered in the back of his mind.  
  
Harry smiled and walked to the door, throwing it open. _"May I present His Majesty King Amrothlin of the house of fountain, Lord of Elendiel and the Elven Lands and Consort to Her Majesty Queen Aglaranna of the house of leaf, Lady of Elendiel and the Elven Lands."_ Harry said, his arm sweeping in a grand gesture as the King approached the doorway. He looked puzzled, his hand raised as if to knock.

_"Now really dear heart."_ Said Aglaranna. _"How could you ignore such a wonderful introduction?"_ she asked, stepping forward to kiss his cheek as he entered the room. She introduced him to Lilenth and then turned to introduce him to Harry. _"Strange."_ She said out loud.

_"What is?"_

_"He was here just a minute ago."_ She shrugged. _"Never mind, I'm sure he'll turn up. Now, let's discuss Lilenth's proposal. Everyone have a seat in the conference room."_ Harry grinned slightly to himself as they all seated themselves around the table. He listened into the conversation, relaxing and listening to the sound of their voices, carried to him by a convenient breeze.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
_"Right then, so we're all agreed?"_ Everyone nodded. _"I Amrothlin pronounce Lilenth and her people are now once again part of the Elven kingdom and under my..." _

_"Our dear." _

_Under our jurisdiction."_ Said Amrothlin, smiling at the reminder of the joint Kingdom under which he and Aglaranna ruled.

_"I suppose my companions have apprised you of our escape?"_ she asked.

_"Yes I would truly like to meet these two, what did you call them in your journal? Dark Angels? Are they truly evil?"_

_"I don't believe so."_ Said a voice from the door. A dark haired man stepped from the shadows, the blue highlights contrasting the black of his hair and accenting his pale skin. The pale skin of the scar on his cheek showed plainly in the bright Elven lights.

_"And who are you?"_ asked Aglaranna, hand on her sword.

_"Your Dark Angels, Avengers of the Night. Your saviours Your Majesty. My companion and I had not realised it was you that we rescued from their clutches until recent events played through."_ The Elvish he spoke flowed with the fluency that comes with true mastery of the tongue.

_"And where is your companion?"_

_"She's here, she just hasn't come from the shadows yet."_ And with these words a tall black haired woman stepped forward, the same blue highlights and the same scar on the opposite cheek. The only difference was their eyes. Hers were a blue to match the tones in her hair. His were the colour of grey slate, sometimes lighter sometimes darker, depending on how they caught the light.  
  
_"Who are you?"_ repeated Lilenth.

_"Yes, how is it that our sentries did not see you enter Elendiel."_ Asked Aglaranna. __

_"Because they've only just arrived via the shadows."_ said Harry, stepping from them.

_"And how would you know that? And how precisely did they do it?"_ asked Amrothlin addressing the two before looking coldly at Harry.

_"I knew you'd want to speak with them, and as for how they got here, they are part of me, I brought them here."_ Harry sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table.

_"What do you mean they are part of you?"_ asked Thilin as the two people glided to stand behind Harry's chair. They moved like the Elves and yet they were clearly not Elven.

_"My ancestors have always been a part of me."_ Harry paused. _"Everyone has this ability, hardly anyone discovers it though."_ Everyone stared at the two people behind Harry.

_"Your ancestors are dead..."_ started Aramina.

_"Yes they are, doesn't stop them being a part of me."_

_"What exactly is this ability you speak of?"_ asked Gwynlilith.

_"The ability to summon a guardian, a protector if you will, with the abilities of your ancestors or at least some of them. They don't resemble your ancestors but they are there, just like they are in you."_

_"So are they able to think by themselves? Are they sentient?"_

_"Yes they are, but only if you are powerful enough to make it so. Without the original input, raw magical energy, they will effectively be just puppets."_ Harry answered Gwynlilith's question.

_"You said one person could be summoned, and yet here two stand before us."_ Said Landvell thoughtfully.  
  
_"I don't know how that happened."_ Harry said frowning.

_"We can answer that."_ Said the two "beings" from behind Harry. Everyone stared at them, they'd spoken in complete unison.

_"Allow me to introduce ourselves."_ Said the male. _"I am Thindrid."_ Said the man.

_"And I am Serafina."_ Said the woman. _"Great power does our heir have. Both that which was inherited and that which is already his."_ Serafina continued.

_"You are aware of his other responsibilities as the Heir?"_ Thindrid asked.

_"I thought Voldemort was Heir to Slytherin?"_ asked Aramina.

_"He was to be but now is not. This destined One Great Slytherin chose when learned did he of Voldemort's plot."_ Serafina answered, the musicality of her Elvish seemed to surpass even that of the Elves.

_"So, why and how did you create them?"_ asked Amrothlin.

_"When needed does the descendent have the power and knowledge to summon us from within." _Said Thindrid in reply to the Kings question.

_"Known are we by many names, the one you named us was but a former name from the past when once we walked this earth before."_ Said Serafina.

_"You've been here before?"_ _"Separately answering to different humans, I to Gryffindor and Thindrid to Slytherin."_ Said Serafina, Thindrid frowned.

_"Kind the evil one was not he used me as he should not."_

_"When was this time you walked this earth?"_

_"But sixteen years ago was I summoned by the Stag."_ Harry locked eyes with Serafina.

"My father summoned you?" asked Harry.

"Yes indeed and a good an just Master was he." Said Serafina. "Thindrid's Master was unkind."

"This is true and so I left him. This is why you live today." Thindrid's grey eyes looked into Harry's emerald ones.

_"So when you left Voldemort lost some of his power or what?"_ asked Aramina.  
  
_"He did not summon me as he ought. He was not destined to be the one and so had to place in me some of himself. When I left I took this part of him with me and so his magic failed him when he called upon his full power. When he tried to kill Harry he could not draw upon this part of him and was so destroyed in the backlash from the joining."  
_  
_"Joining?"_

_"We were joined by my mother's sacrifice."_ Said Harry. _"Voldemort and I are now linked even closer because he shares my blood." _

_"He does?"_ asked Gwynlilith.

_"Yes."_ Said Harry distastefully. _"You have not heard of the events of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament?"_

_"We have been denied contact with your world for some time."_ Said Amrothlin. _"The only news we ever received was from Aglaranna."_

_"Well."_ Said Harry. _"I was entered into the tournament by one of Voldemort's death eaters who was posing as Mad Eye Moody. Hogwarts ended up with two candidates, myself and Cedric Diggory."_ A tear escaped Harry's eye and Serafina placed a hand on his shoulder. He thanked her silently before continuing. _"Cedric and I were tied points wise when it came to the third task and when we got to the end of the maze he said I'd won and I said he'd won and we both refused to take the cup individually so I told him to take it with me. We were port-keyed to this graveyard and Wormtail killed Cedric."_ Another tear rolled down Harry's cheek before being replaced with anger. _"Wormtail took some blood from my left arm whilst I was tied to a tombstone,"_ Harry rolled up his sleeve and showed them the scar that had never healed properly. _"He used that, a bone from his fathers grave and his left hand to return Voldemort to his body. He's even less of a person than he was before now."_  
  
Harry paused again, took a deep breath and continued. He told them about the duel and how the shades of Voldemort's victims had emerged from the wand and spoken to him. _"And that's it really. Fudge didn't believe what I said and what Dumbledore told him and is denying the return of Voldemort. I think Dumbledore's getting the Order started again. But that's just a feeling. You'd have to ask him."_

_"The Order of the Phoenix?"_ asked Landvell sharply.

_"That's what Evelyn said. Fawkes told her, but I don't believe Dumbledore told Fawkes to tell Evelyn he is unaware of who I truly am."_

_"Who's Evelyn?"_

_"My war phoenix."_ Harry said. _"She turned up one day with Scarlet around her neck. Of course I didn't know she was a war phoenix until I looked her up in a book. She'll be arriving any time now."_

_"And who's Scarlet?" _Harry rolled up his other sleeve to reveal the red fire snake curled possessively round his wrist. He hissed softly to her. The snake's head lifted and hissed a couple of syllables in reply. _"She says 'Greetings'."_ Harry said rolling his sleeve down again.

_"You're amazingly complicated. I can see why you are destined to be the one to kill Voldemort young man."_ Said Amrothlin. Harry shook his head.

_"That remains to be seen."_ He said smiling slightly at the look of shock on their faces. _"Wha...what do you mean?"_ asked Aramina shakily. Harry frowned.

_"I, am destined to cause great pain and death and it will me that will set the clock ticking, whether or not I finish it remains to be seen."_ Gwynlilith looked at him blankly.

_"Care to explain in simple Elvish boy?"_ she asked sharply.

_"Very well."_ Said Harry, _"I am Death Bringer and Shadow Wielder. I might kill Voldemort. Or I might join Voldemort. I will only know when the paths become clear. I have stepped away from him twice he may or may not succeed the third time."_ He said slowly and sarcastically so there could be no misinterpretation of his words.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you're Death Bringer and Shadow Wielder, you own a War Phoenix and a fire snake, you happen to be able to speak to both of these animals and we're supposed to train you?" asked Thilin.

"And Draco." Harry said. "He's Ice Dragon. And a Necromancer." Harry added as if it was an afterthought. Everyone stared at him.

"Great, we've got the bloody Ice Dragon as well someone who could bloody well be the One but isn't sure if he is or not. Instead he and his ancestors are a living Grim Reaper and he's also the Shadow Wielder. Anything I've missed?" asked Gwynlilith.

"That he's Heir to five." Said Landvell quietly.

"He's a Seer and Psychic as well." Said Aglaranna quietly.

"Superb a seer as well." She said throwing her hands in the air, "Psychic?" she asked looking puzzled. Aramina laughed.

"So there is something you don't know!"

"One can never expect to know everything." She replied scathingly.

"Well." Said Harry. "A Psychic is someone who is either a micro-talent (that's healing by the way), a telepath, someone who can use telekinesis, someone who can teleport or an empath, they are normally trained in the field of healing and elves are naturally empathic. I can teleport, I'm a telepath and can use telekinesis. Micro talents are pretty rare. And the power of the Death Bringer and the Shadow Wielder are not passed down through blood. All other Death Bringers have been female." He said. "And we're nothing like the Grim Reaper, she takes people when they kick the bucket, WE only take people who are cheating Death, like Voldemort and all the other Dark Lords, Necromancers who are using their powers for bad and anyone else we're told to take." Harry shrugged. "That's about it."  
  
"The Grim Reaper is a she?" asked Thilin.

"Yes. Well the one I'm familiar with is a she. I got the meaning that there's actually more than one. She's really nice. Got a great sense of humour."

"You've met the Grim Reaper and you didn't die?" asked Aramina. Harry nodded, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Are we done? I'm sure there are other things you could be talking about. Besides I need to check on Draco." Gwynlilith opened her mouth to say something about respecting your betters when the King interrupted her, as was his right,

"Who is Draco? Besides being the Ice Dragon and a Necromancer who we are supposed to train?" everyone turned to Harry.

"He's a Slytherin who refused to become a Death Eater. In fact his father, Lucius Malfoy is one of Voldemort's inner circle and his family has a history of being Death Eaters and supporters of Dark Lords and such." Said Harry turning to Aglaranna and Amrothlin.

_"With your leave your majesties?"_ he asked. Aglaranna looked like she was about to explode when Amrothlin nodded. Lilenth quickly stood.

_"Your Majesty?"_ he nodded again and she hurried out to join Harry she caught him just before he slipped into their room.  
  
"Harry." she said, he turned. "I'd like to check on the boy with you." She said speaking English for the first time, he nodded. And opened the door so she could enter with him. Draco was sitting up on the bed looking extremely grumpy when Harry entered.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Draco just continued to stare through the wall in front of him, ignoring Harry and Lilenth. Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face. He still didn't move. Harry turned to Lilenth.

"You'll have to excuse him." He said quietly. "Death Eater's sons don't tend to be brought up very well mannered." He opened the door for her. Ignoring the red tinge that was appearing on Draco's cheeks. "Your people should have arrived now, shall we go and find them?"

"Yes I suppose I should check on them. I'm sure your friend will recover his tongue later on." She left the room, followed by Harry who quietly shut the door listening to the bang as Draco threw something at it. Harry smiled inwardly to himself before addressing Lilenth.

"Ready?" he asked she nodded gesturing for him to precede her from the room.  
  
Serafina and Thindrid stood silently in the council room and nodded at the King and Queen before fading silently into the shadows. Amrothlin looked questionably at Aglaranna who shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt we could keep them from going where they will." She said softly.

"Indeed." Said Landvell

"They have probably gone to follow our young guest and Lilenth, or they are following orders."

"Orders?" asked Thilin.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter can contact them in other ways than telepathically or orally. There is probably a bond that links them, like the Dark Mark links Voldemort and his follower's." Thilin, Aramina and Gwynlilith locked eyes.

"I think it might be beneficial if we followed them, discreetly of course." Said Aramina. Aglaranna chuckled quietly causing Amrothlin to glare at her for a second before giving them the go ahead. As soon as the door had shut silently behind them Aglaranna laughed out loud.

"Care to enlighten me on what you perceive as funny dear heart?" asked the King.

"I expect that Harry might give them more trouble than they anticipated." She said before rising.

"I must check on our other guest. Landvell would you care to accompany me?" the King raised an eyebrow in question. The Ancient elf councillor answered with,

"Indeed I shall, it would prove insightful to gain a pre-emptive knowledge of how he thinks." Landvell rose silently and followed the elf Queen from the room, leaving the King very confused.  
  
Harry froze and listened to the wind for a moment. He smiled to himself and motioned to Lilenth to move into the shadows quietly.

""I'm going to weave a shadow cloak."" He told her silently.

""It might feel a bit strange."" Lilenth blinked as the shadows seemed to surround them, cutting off her vision until her elven eyesight kicked in and she could make out the path, if you could call a branch a path, they'd just been walking along. Her senses caught the impression of Gwynlilith, Aramina and Thilin coming their way, followed by two panthers. She blinked,

'there aren't any animals behind them.' Her mind told her again. She looked at Harry who seemed to be concentrating. When Gwynlilith, Aramina and Thilin had gone by Harry's concentration seemed to disappear. He smiled at her.

"Ready to continue?"

"Yes, did you see anything behind them?" she asked curiously.

"No." said Harry "Why?"

"No reason." She said. Looking at Harry she blinked as a smile seemed to appear on Harry's face for a second and then vanish. She shook her head.

'I'll have to watch this one.' She thought to herself as she lead the way to where her teams waited.  
  
"Look stop this is pointless." Said Aramina, dragging Thilin and Gwynlilith to a halt. "We have no idea where he's going but he's certainly not in front of us."

"And how would you know?" asked Gwynlilith haughtily.

"I can't sense him anymore. Can you?"

"Sense him?"

"Yes you know, his aura has a certain sting-phtzz (A.N. the sting is obvious you now the sound that water makes when it touches something hot? That's the phtzz part!) feel to it. I could almost taste it back there as if we were gaining on him but I can't feel it anymore." Gwynlilith looked at her slightly. "So what do you suggest we do?" she frowned thinking.

"I've not experienced this "sting-phtzz" as you call it. When I sense for him all I get the impression of is pureness. In everybody the small amount of pureness or evil flows freely with its larger counterpart. But in him there's no evil at all. Just good. It is this I believe that gives him some amount of power." She looked at Thilin. "What do you get?" Thilin frowned and then shrugged.

"I can only get impressions of his abilities. And it seems each time I look there's something new, something that I missed before. If he is not the One and he has this immensity about him what will the One be like?"  
  
Gwynlilith seemed to ponder this thought and opened her mouth. "Let me guess." Said Aramina. "You think we should go and research this." Gwynlilith nodded, "You don't need me do you?" she asked hopefully, wishfully. Before her question could be answered she walked quickly back the way they'd come. "Good, I'm glad, I guess I'll see you later. I'll just go check on Lilenth's band. Bye!" She said breaking into a run.

"Such a good idea, I think I'll accompany her." Thilin said quickly striding off. 'Lil grabbed his arm.

"No you don't, you're helping me." She said dragging him behind her. Thilin heard Aramina's laughter down their link and silently cursed her.

""Now, now Thilin, just because you weren't quick enough."

"Yes well, next time it's your turn to put up with it."

"Only if I don't get away first!"" she replied sending a kiss down the link. ""Later love. Have fun!"" Thilin grumbled to himself as he settled down to being dragged along by Gwynlilith.  
  
Aglaranna knocked on the door and pushed it open quietly. "I have come to enquire on your well being and to ask how you are settling in Mr. Malfoy." She said as she entered closing the door behind Landvell. "I am Aglaranna and this is High Councillor Landvell. Are your quarters satisfactory?" she looked at the pale skinned young man sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring into the wall.

""It is a good thing that 'Lil and Ara didn't come. This would have infuriated them."" Aglaranna nodded in agreement to Landvell's quiet thought. She placed a hand on Draco's forehead and blinked slightly. She sat her self down next to him and slowly gathered him into her arms.

"There there child, your father can not touch you here." She said, softly stroking Draco's hair. He shuddered slightly as he buried his face in Aglaranna's shoulder. She made eye contact with Landvell and gestured for him to sit on Harry's bed.

""It seems his deepest scars are not the visible ones."

"Indeed, did you too catch the images?"

"Yes, for the boys father to do that to him is indeed a terrible thing. A caught a glimpse of something similar and worse from Harry but he hides the memories too well. I shall need your help to soothe this one. Harry's cure can only be found in his friends."

"I agree 'Lana."" Another person joined the link quietly.

""I thought you would be the one 'Lana."" Harry quietly added.

""You sensed it?"

"Yes. In my initial touch I caught a glimpse and only that. Non should have to suffer such at the hands of Voldemort's minions."" Harry left the link and Aglaranna and Landvell turned back to the problem at hand.  
  
Aramina smiled quietly to herself as she stalked Harry and Lilenth. 'They don't know I'm here!' she thought to herself giggling quietly. 'This would be the perfect opportunity to...' she stopped as she walked straight into a solid wall. An invisible solid wall. She swore silently to herself and mentally decreed all out war on Harry.

""And how do you propose to do that if you can't follow me?"

"You forget I'm one of your trainers. I'm gonna give you hell."

"Try as you might. You might win a battle or two but I shall win the war!"" in that brief conversation with Harry the wall had come down and allowed her forward. Aramina extended her senses, searching for the sting-phtzz that identified Harry. A mental chuckle echoed in her head.

""Now really Ara. Why do you have to try so hard?"" the scenery changed around Aramina so suddenly and she found herself in a chair in the library. She groaned quietly and tried to move.

"Thought you weren't coming with us Ara." Asked Thilin. Gwynlilith turned round, her eyes flashed with anticipation as she heaved another load of books on the table.

"You can go through these, seeing as you've decided to join us." She bustled off to another section of the library. Aramina started swearing as she found herself unable to move.

"Now really dear what's the matter with you?"

"Harry." She turned her face skyward.

"Just you wait little man. You are so in trouble. I'm going to pummel you into the earth so hard you'll wish you hadn't come with 'Lana." At this point she was screaming at the ceiling. Thilin shook his head.

"What makes you think he can hear you?"

"Oh he can hear me." Her eyes glittered evilly. She turned her eyes to her Thilin. "You'll help me won't you?" she asked sweetly smiling.

"With what?" asked Thilin warily.

"Revenge." Her eyes glittered again.

"And what if I say no?"

"You'll regret it. Deeply."  
  
Harry laughed quietly as they neared the meeting point. "What's so funny?"

Oh just a little conversation that Aramina is having with Thilin." Lilenth blinked and asked the question a different way.

"What are they discussing that you find so amusing?"

"Aramina just coerced Thilin into revenge. Against me." Lilenth shook her slightly.

"You realise that even we Rogue Elves have heard of Aramina and her 'revenge' against those who she deems have wronged her."

"What have you heard?" Lilenth shook her head.

"I can't tell you you'll have nightmares."

"They can't be any worse than the one's I have already." Lilenth looked at him sharply.

"You have nightmares?" Harry looked at her.

"When one is number one on a self titled 'Dark Lord's' hit list you have nightmares. When so named 'Dark Lord' killed your parents when you were a baby you forever dream of that moment. I dream of the third task and my failure to protect Cedric. I am unable to let my friends get too close because Voldemort will use them as hostages against me. I have no family, and never will. And to top it all off, I'm the Boy Who Lived. Famous for something I can't remember doing and the fame increases every year. And the root of the problem is Voldemort. Everything comes back to Voldemort. Everything. The countless lives he's ruined and will ruin." Harry stopped and looked at Lilenth.

'His eyes, they're, empty, lifeless.' She stopped her thoughts as she continued to look at Harry. 'His eyes are lifeless. There's no joy no happiness not even anger or pain just emptiness.'  
  
She reached out praying someone would hear her. ""So you have seen it too. Is it not terrible Lilenth? The weight on this boy's shoulders, the pain the guilt?"

"Indeed it is Aglaranna what can we do to help him?"

"We can do nothing but to train him, to help him carry these burdens he carries. Only his friends can help him shed this guilt. I have just got through to our young guest. He is most determined to fight against the evil he so blindly followed before. He told me that Harry has visions. Of Voldemort and his meetings, every single attack Voldemort leads he sees. Every single person killed Harry sees. Harry believes it is all his fault. Because his blood was used to bring Voldemort back to life. He truly believes all these deaths are his fault."

"We cannot help him with any of this?"

"We can but teach him. We must teach him not to fight in anger. For that will turn him and Voldemort will win. We must not allow him to fight through anger even if we fail to do anything else we must not allow him to fight in anger. It will be to our undoing, it will destroy everything we've made."

"I understand, what should I do now?"

"Distract him, get him away from these thoughts."

"I understand."

"Good."

"I should warn you Aramina has declared all out war on Harry."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. I shall give it some thought. Though I think that anything Aramina accomplishes will be returned threefold. We shall talk later."" as the link dissolved Lilenth shook her head in wonder that this boy before her was still standing, determined to defeat the most Powerful Dark Lord in history.  
  
"So then. What are you going to do about Aramina?" Harry blinked and shook his head slightly.

"Ladies first." He said his face smiling slightly. Lilenth shook her head.

"I think you'll be more than a match for Aramina. How about I start your training. Surprise them." Harry's grin widened.

"I like the way you think. Lets get started." Lilenth smiled to herself.

"Come on then. Can you do that porting thing again?" Harry nodded.

"Picture the place." He said touching her arm. Lilenth concentrated on the image within her mind and she heard a quite noise as they transferred from place to place. "Well then, where do we start?" asked Harry.

"First I'll teach you hand to hand and then staff fighting. Then we'll move onto archery, knife fighting, knife throwing, and then sword work and if there's time axe fighting." Harry blinked and then nodded.

"I've gone over the basics but my instructors concentrated more on my magic than physical fighting." Lilenth nodded.

"Let's begin. I'm going to transfer my knowledge of hand to hand to you so we can get started right away." Harry nodded as she placed a hand on his forehead and muttered a spell. His eyelids flickered as his brain absorbed the information. Lilenth grinned as he opened his eyes.

"I know kung fu." He said grinning.

"And a load of other martial arts." His eyes twinkled.

"I've always wanted to say that." He grinned at Lilenth. "Lets go." He said. She nodded and took a fighting stance.

'This is good.' She thought to herself as he launched into the attack. 'He has life in his eyes again.' Harry took a flying leap over her and Lilenth span to find him gone. 'Where did he go?' she extended her senses. "Found you!" she said, smiling to herself flipping backwards to land beside a tree. Her mouth fell open as a branch wrapped around her foot and lifted her off the ground. She crossed her arms and a grinning Harry appeared before her.

"Gotcha!" he said his grin spreading. Lilenth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you take to it that quickly?" she asked.

"The Way of the Warrior is a principle part of myself." He shrugged. "I also have the memories and abilities of my ancestors to draw on." Lilenth's mouth dropped again. "You should probably close your mouth if you don't want to start eating flies." Harry said. Lilenth's mouth snapped shut.

"Okay you win that one. If you're going to take so quickly to all of this I might as well transfer everything now. And watch you struggle through the information overload." She grinned at him and he nodded. The tree placed her on the ground and Harry floated down. She placed a hand on his forehead and transferred the rest of her knowledge across. Harry sank down to the ground and relaxed into a meditative pose. She smiled down at him.

'He takes in knowledge like a tree takes in water.'

""I'm glad to see you've found a way to distract him Lilenth."

"So am I. The rate he learns at is incredible. I suspect he's already way past me."

"We shall have to find new challenges for him. What exactly have you given him?"

"Everything I know about fighting, healing, Elven lore and magic, hell even everything I know of war, strategies, defence, attacks. Do you think I've given too much?"

"No. I'll get together everyone I can for a transferral. Is he eager to learn?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much. Very well, I'll gather everyone for the mass transferral. Then we'll see how he can use everything we give him. Continue as you have begun."

"I will Your Majesty."

"You too may call me 'Lana."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You've made firm friends with him Lilenth. Let's not lose him."" Lilenth thought over the conversation and smiled inwardly.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Harry.

"Oh just how surprised Aramina'll be when you kick her ass." She grinned evilly. Harry returned the grin.

"Well then. Let's surprise her even more. Seeing as you've imparted all that knowledge onto me. Lets put it to test." He whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"Come, Esvinal will help." She led the way through the trees. Laughing inside.  
  
Aramina groaned. "Can't I go yet? This is sooooooooo boring." She whined to Gwynlilith.

"Go then. It's not as if you're helping." Aramina brightened instantly and was out the door in a flash.

"You do know you've just doomed Harry." Said Thilin to Gwynlilith. She shook her head smiling.

"Harry is more than capable of dealing with Ara'. If the information I've found is correct." Thilin raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell." 'Lil laughed.

"You knew James and Lily. Right?" he nodded.

"So?"

"They were the leaders of the Marauders and the Vixens right?" he nodded again.

"Your point?"

"The Marauders are well known for their mischief making, the Vixens not so well known, but anyone that went to school with them will know. Harry's their son and friends with the Weasley twins. They're said to be the best pranksters since the Marauders and the Vixens. I asked my mum's cousin's sister's daughter for their files. She works at Hogwarts." She heaved two piles of files on the table. "This is the Weasley twins, and this is Harry's. Not really that much size difference when you consider he's two years behind them."

"And this has what to do with his magical abilities?"

"Nothing really. I just want to see how well Ara' can be beat. Anyway this is his ministry file." Thilin blinked.

"I won't even ask how you got that."

"A friend of a friend owed me a favour. Anyway, do you know that Harry's been capable of wandless magic throughout his life? Not just the normal magic that'll show you if a child's magical. But continuously. And not when he's been angry either. There was an incident when he was eleven, he made some glass vanish at a zoo to free a snake and then made it reappear again with his cousin shut inside." Thilin stared at her.

"So why did you tell me all this stuff about Lily and James and everything?"

"Because, can you image the stuff they'll have told him about what they did at Hogwarts? And the Weasley's are starting up their own jokeshop. They invent their own stuff. Oh I can't wait to see Ara' get creamed." Her eyes sparkled. And Thilin shook his head.

"You really are the limit. You know that? I better go find Ara. There's no knowing what she's getting up to."

"I'll come too. Let me just dump this off at mine." Thilin nodded and scooped up half of the files.

"Lets go then." 'Lil nodded and led the way out of the library, two piles of books floating infront of her and the rest of the files in her arms.  
  
"So then. Will you help?" Harry asked. Standing in front of Esvinal with his arms crossed.

"Let me get this straight you want us to attack you to see how well you've sorted the knowledge Lilenth streamed you?" Harry nodded. "How many?"

"Start with three and work up by adding when I yell." Said Lilenth. Harry nodded.

"Right then. What we fighting with?" Lilenth looked at Harry.

"I won't drop you into the deep end yet, so we'll start hand to hand and then I'll yell out a weapon and you've got to get one. 'kay?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Right. I'll ref then. Lets get it on." Three Elven warriors surrounded Harry. "Begin!" they fell to blows immediately and it wasn't long before Harry started to get the upper hand. "Five." Five more warriors joined the fight. Harry flipped up and over and watched two of them narrowly avoid running into each other. He landed and rolled under an attack and had just kicked one elf into another when Lilenth yelled. "Staffs!" Harry swore and sprang into the air, summoning his staff to him. There was a crackling sound as energy tore through the clearing. He hit the ground and 'tapped' three elves around the head, sending them sprawling. "Six." More warriors entered the fray, burying Harry under a pile of bodies. He took a deep breath and blew. Suddenly there was a whirling vortex around Harry and all the warriors were blown into trees where branches held them.

"Company charge! Any weapon!" Harry grinned and sat in the centre of the clearing. Weaving an elemental shield around him he sat and watched their charge. "Cheating Harry?"

"You said nothing about not using magic."

"And I said nothing about using it either. I thought we were supposed to be testing your weapons skills?"

"Okay then." Harry stood up, taking a deep breath and vanishing from view to be replaced by six Harry's.

"I'm over here!"

"No. I'm over here."

"I'm the real Harry."

"Can't you tell I'm the real Harry?" Harry chuckled to himself and set off to find Serafina and Thindrid.  
  
Aramina peaked around the door that belonged to Harry's room. It was empty. She giggled to herself and entered the room, swinging the door shut behind her she silently got to work. Half and hour later she left the room, not noticing the silent grey passenger that had attached to the back of her belt. She giggled even harder before she ran into Thilin.

"Oops. Sorry love." She said, holding out a hand to help him off the floor.  
  
"What have you done now?" he asked. "You've got that nervous hyper feel about you."

"I've not done anything yet." She said smiling sweetly. "Let's go find 'Lana." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

- Sera? – Harry sent the message along the bond they shared.

- Here. Thindrid is coming. – Harry nodded and ported to her position.

"Whatcha learn?"

"Aramina has declared all out war on you." Harry nodded.

"Gwynlilith and Thilin have gathered some books but have found nothing yet and Gwynlilith has your file from the Ministry and Hogwarts and also the Weasley twin's Hogwarts files." Harry looked thoughtful.

"Did she say what she wants with them?" Serafina shook her head.

"Not what she wants with them. Although she seemed pleased that a Marauder's and a Vixen's son would be here to challenge Aramina." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Serafina. Thindrid what about you?" Thindrid grinned as he slipped into the shadows.

"She went straight to your room after leaving the library. Set up some pranks. I activated one of the taggers and put it on her belt. She and Thilin are now looking for Aglaranna." Harry nodded.

"Have either of you seen Selena?" they shook their heads.

"She's probably having some fun on the way." Said Serafina. Harry nodded.

"Keep an eye out for her would you. I've got a fight to finish. And be careful. Lilenth saw you earlier." They nodded and slunk away in panther form, leaving Harry to get back to the fight.  
  
"You know this is really amusing." Said Harry as he engaged Lilenth sword on sword.

"Oh? Do you know how annoying those things are?" she asked. Harry grinned looking around at the thirty or so Harry's that were fighting other of Lilenth's company.

"Good aren't they?"

"They double everytime you 'kill' one." She growled.

"I know. Isn't it fab!" Lilenth scowled at him and smacked him along the ribs with the flat of the blade. He returned the favour pulling out a throwing star and sending it whizzing through three Harries. Lilenth blinked as they doubled into six and surrounded her. The real Harry flipped his sword away and pulled the staff from its sling. He swung it into position one and waited for three of the warriors to attack him.

He dispatched each one with a blow to the solar plexus and then swept the feet out from under five before launching in to attack the next group that charged at him. Soon all that was left was Harry, Lilenth, Esvinal and two others Serrothlin, a cousin of the King, and Sabriel, Lilenth's best friend. Sabriel and Serrothlin bowed and lay themselves at Harry's feet, staffs in front of them. The Warriors oath of loyalty.

_"You would give the Warriors Oath to a stranger in your lands?" _

_"Hardly stranger to the elves Lord Phoenix and cousin."_ Serrothlin spoke.

_"Indeed. Will you except our Oath?"_

_"Glad am I to receive your oaths. Rise comrades."_ Serrothlin and Sabriel rose and Harry gave each a hug and a kiss on each cheek. _"My road is not always easy. But with warriors such as you at my side it will be easier."_ They nodded and smiled at him. Falling half a step behind him as custom dictated. Harry turned to the rest of the company.

_"I thank you for the opportunity you gave me this day to train my abilities." _

_"It was an honour to suffer defeat at your hands Lord Phoenix."_ One elf spoke. The others nodded in assent. And as one all knelt as had Sabriel and Serrothlin.

_"To you we offer our Oath. Will you take us to your service?"_ Harry laughed.

_"Gladly will I take thee cousins. Rise."_ Harry once again hugged each one and granted the kiss on each cheek as custom stood once it now stood again.  
  
_"I'll warn you now. Aramina the Silver Jester has declared all out war on me. I plan to beat her but I felt it fair to warn you."_ The elves laughed and Harry turned to Lilenth and Esvinal. Lilenth had a smile on her lips.

"Never before has such been done." She said quietly. "I'm glad that it is you who have done so. Will you also mend the friendships between elf and human?" Harry grinned.

"Give me time." Lilenth laughed out loud. She looked to Esvinal who grinned and nodded. They both knelt. "You have Gold Company, it seems only fair you have her CO and XO as well. Will you take our oath?"

"Indeed. Rise comrades." Harry went through the ritual again and then turned to Lilenth. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"We are your appointed guardians. Two must be with you always. A rota will be set. To start, Serrothlin and Sabriel. Seeing as they were the first." She grinned at both of them and they grinned back.  
  
""Harry. Where are you?"

"Coming 'Lana. Where are you?"

"At the hall. Lilenth will guide you."

"There in a tick."

"Tick."

"Ha ha 'Lana. Is Aramina there?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Never mind. I'm going to swing by mine first. How's Draco?"

"Better. He wants to give you a piece of his mind."

"Is that so? Be there soonest.""

"'Lana wants us." He said to Lilenth. She nodded.

"Where?"

"The hall. I want to go back to my room first though. I've got something to do." She nodded.

"Meet you there. Serrothlin, Sabriel, stick to him like glue. He's a wormy one."

"Yes Sah!" they saluted Lilenth and followed Harry along the branches.

"Right. Let's get some ground rules set. No Sahs, Lord Phoenixes, whatever. Okay. I'm Harry and I'd like you to call me that okay?" they nodded grinning. "You can tell the rest of Gold Company as well." They nodded. "Wait here. I'll just be a minute." He said slipping into his room. His shield swished into place as a bombardment of spells shot at him to be absorbed by the shield. He chuckled to himself and slid his weapons into the section of his new trunk set for them. He checked that each was securely fastened in and he selected his favourite set of knives and tucked them into their hiding places before shutting the trunk and leaving the room.

"All set, lets go." He led the way outside where he found a surprised Lilenth cornered by a tigress. "Selena! How many times do I have to tell you. Stop tormenting my friends!" The tigress opened her jaw in what could be a grin and stepped towards Harry regarding him with a careful eye before placing her paws on his shoulders and giving his face a lick. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't lick my face!"

""It was dirty.""

"Next time tell me. Do you really want to be pink again? Selena growled.  
  
"No you don't. I warned you not to play with that letter didn't I?"

""Perhaps I should start listening to you. You are wise for being such a young pup.""

"You're not that old yourself. Now behave. Although..."

"Harry. I wouldn't she'll kill you." Said Lilenth.

"No she won't. Besides, it's just a little fun." He grinned evilly. "You are allowed to scare Aramina once."

""How can I scare her if I don't know what she looks like?"" Harry pushed her an image and Selena dropped her jaw again in her grin. ""Done.""

"What took you so long to get here?"

""I stopped for some fun after delivering your letter. I don't know why you can't use that smelly bird of yours."" she wrinkled her nose.

/I heard that you giant furball./ trilled Evelyn as she landed on Harry's shoulder.

I think that both of you are too noisssy and are dissturbing my napsss. Scarlet put in.

/Hush you. You're no better/

""I like the little red one. Don't push your luck harpy.""

/Harpy!! Are you blind and deaf as well as stupid??/

"Quiet all of you. I thought we'd agreed no more fights. Sheesh you're like Snape and Sirius."

You'd compare me to the greassy one? That'sss not fair. Harry laughed.

"I meant Selena and Evelyn more than you. Anyway. NO more fights. Okay? Good. Lilenth. Lets go." She nodded and led the way to the Hall. Harry smiled to himself as he saw Aramina sat at the high table. Obviously giggling about something.

"What's she laughing at?" Harry smiled.

"She won't be the one having the last laugh."

"Oh?" asked Serrothlin.

"No, she'd pranked my room, I saved the spells though." He held up a few capsules. "They'll activate on impact." Lilenth smiled.

"She's made a bad enemy in you."

"Not necessarily an enemy, an opponent maybe. I'm not known as the Master of Pranks for nothing." He grinned at the others. "Lets go in shall we?" he gestured for Lilenth to proceed him and she shook her head, gesturing for Serrothlin and Sabriel to go first as Harry's guards. He smiled and followed them, Lilenth bringing up the rear.  
  
"Sorry about that 'Lana, I had to stop by my room."

"No problem." Aramina looked at Harry curiously.

"Something wrong Ara'?"

"Noooo." She frowned. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what." Harry smiled. Lobbing all three capsules at her and ducking as they exploded. She squealed in outrage and Harry laughed. "I wouldn't try to get rid of that if I were you. Who knows what might happen." She ignored the advice and immediately tried to vanish the effects. She blanched when she saw the effect it had on the pranks.

What had given her feathers and hair like snakes turned her into a neon green monkey. Aramina jumped up and down on the table in outrage making noises that was probably her yelling at Harry. "I did warn you Aramina. Would you like a banana?" he held out one which she grabbed and then threw at him. "Temper temper."

""If you don't turn me back now I'm going to hang, draw and quarter you.""

"You're no fun." Harry wrinkled his nose and with a pop Aramina turned back to herself, though she did have a slight greenish tinge to her face.

"Just you wait. Go on you laugh. You're dead meat Harry." Harry grinned before smiling at the astounded faces looking at him.

"Well then. I challenge you to a prank war." Aramina's eyes gleamed and everyone in the hall groaned.

"Accepted!"  
  
"I'll warn you now. I come from a long line of pranksters." Aramina dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Very well then. You can choose Judges."

"Gwynlilith and Landvell. And they'll judge on complexity of the prank and how hard it is to get rid of."

"Fine with me. When do you want to begin?"

"Three days time." Harry nodded.

"Accepted. You wanted to see me 'Lana?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes. Your friend has been asking for you. He's through there." Harry nodded and left the hall. Thilin stood and made his way to the centre of the hall.

"Does anyone want to place some bets on who'll win?" a surge of elves rushed forward and Thilin began accepting bets.  
  
A.N. Well there we go, shorter than I anticipated but I hit a bit of a rut so I thought I'd post this part now. Thank you to all of those that read this and I hope you liked it.  
  
PaPa SmUrF – glad you're enjoying it so far.  
  
Stahchild – Well I've sorted out the parapgraphs in Part 1 – And So It Begins and when I post this part will do Part 2 – The Order of the Phoenix and this one. I'm glad you like though.  
  
Rhyllen – Happy Birthday!!! See, I got it posted! The only familiar thing about Rex Chase is the name, in this story he was just a past Lord Phoenix.  
  
David305 – Thanls for pointing those out. They're all corrected and the chapter should have been updated by now! Other readers have pointed out that the paragraphing made the part slightly confusing. Was it this that you found confusing??  
  
shdurrani – glad you liked the last one Alex!  
  
Well that's all from me. I'll see you all next time, which probably won't be up for a while. I suspect some time in July or August.  
  
Chow

The Lady Reaper


End file.
